Time For Tea
by Cameo Vincenti
Summary: Locking up insanity never solves anything, don't you know that? Upon escaping from his prison, Beyond Birthday learns about the war between Kira and L, and decides to make use of the famous mass murderer to get closer to the World's Greatest Detective.
1. Blood And Needles

A slight breeze fluttered in between the trees, lifting dry leaves into the air and ruffling Beyond's dark hair. For an autumn day is was fairly warm, but soon the leaves would turn brown and die from the cold. Whether it actually snowed here during the winter was up for speculation. To Beyond, winter meant boredom, since he was not allowed outside during that season.

He took a deep breath of air, inhaling the scents of the forest and strode down the small dirt path that wove in between aspens and cottonwoods. His walk ended too abruptly, for nearly as soon as he had begun, he came to the end of the path. A tall chain link fence which gave off an audible hum of electricity cut the path in half, separating this side of the forest from the other. While there was no visible difference between the forests, Beyond knew what lay after the fence. Sighing, he turned around, then decided to take a detour back. He walked off the path and into the trees.

Beyond had taken a walk because he had felt a need to reflect in privacy, and the outdoors usually helped him think calmly. He was angry; at his current situation, what had happened in LA a few years ago...But especially at L. L was the greatest source of stress and fury for Beyond, and no amount of time would heal this wound. Beyond's one wish was for L to be dead, whether it be by his own hand or another's, though he would prefer it be his doing.

Old emotions showed themselves, and Beyond's breathing quickened. He felt himself getting dizzy. The forest floor looked like it was crawling with insects, while only a minute ago it had been barren and clean, which meant that he was hallucinating again.

"...now...NOW!" He needed a fix before this got out of control. Looking around frantically, he spotted a bounding rabbit, and ran after it. He quickly caught the small creature by its long back leg. He lifted the struggling animal to eye level and watched it wriggle and screech in fascination. The rabbit was a tawny grey color, with strangely blue eyes. After a moment, Beyond became bored, so he broke one of the rabbits legs. The animal screamed even louder.

While Beyond was not fond of the sounds of a dying rabbit, he knew that torturing and killing the creature would put his unsettled mind at ease, at least for the time being. Snapping another one of the rabbit's legs, he remembered rather fondly his past victims. None of them had been able to struggle, as they had all been drugged, and Beyond made himself a promise that he would try killing a person who wasn't unconscious. He paused between breaking each of the animal's legs, to let it suffer more. Once all its legs were broken, he set the rabbit down on the ground and began beating its body with a stone. A jagged edge of the stone dug into the flesh of the creature, which was still screeching in agony, bloodying its fur. Beyond felt his excitement grow at the sight of the blood. A wild grin spread across his face.

His next move was to to tear off the rabbit's limbs, one at a time of course. He pulled one of the front legs until it dislocated, and continued until he could see muscle and tendon ripping. With a final tug, the limb came away freely, leaving a gaping bloody wound. Beyond proceeded in the same manner with the other limbs, until the poor creature was nothing more than a head with a body.

"Bunny! What evil could have possibly done this to you? You sad, pathetic animal!" He clutched the dying rabbit against his chest and stroked its bloody fur. "I will protect you Bunny, I will protect you from harm and keep you safe!" Twisting the rabbit's head, he started babbling insanely to himself.

"Keep you safe, protect you...You're stupid. You're pathetic. Your life is a waste! What have you done with yourself?..." Beyond did not realize that the head of the rabbit had been torn from its body, and still clutched the bloody mass of fur in his hands.

"Everything you worked for...Everything that was important to you...Destroyed! You weren't good enough! You useless piece of shit!" In his rage, he threw the rabbit at a tree. It hit with deadly impact, and exploded against the tree like a firecracker. He yelled at the mess on the tree.

"You're fucking worthless! WORTHLESS!" He stood glaring with his mouth slightly open, breathing heavily. Looking down at the blood on his hands, he stuck his tongue out and tasted the red liquid. Immediately, he spat it out, and stared at the crimson that stained his hands and shirt. While he enjoyed the taste of human blood, animal blood was never very palatable. Blood, at its best, had a strangely sweet and metallic flavor, and possessed an unusual intoxicating effect on Beyond. He licked his lips and shivered with pleasure.

Just then, he heard a loudspeaker call for him. "B! It's time to come in for tea!" _Tea? Is that what they call it now? _He thrust his hands in his pockets and strode out of the forest towards a cement building in the middle of a grassy field. The back door was wide open, with two grinning female nurses waiting for him. Staring at them apathetically, he was ushered back inside where he was at once overwhelmed by medicinal smells. Hospital smells. Everything was too clean and everyone was too cheerful for it to really be an insane asylum. Mental hospital. Funny farm. Whatever you wanted to call it.

Beyond was led to his room, a barren cell of sorts with only a bed and desk. There were no windows, no pictures, no decorations of any sort. A fluorescent light fixture lit the room with a garish white glow. He stood in the middle of the room a moment, his back to the nurses, when a light haired man in a white coat came in bearing a tray. This tray was not short in its array of goodies, with a plethora of pills and syringes. Some were vitamins, but the majority were antidepressants, antipsychotics, relaxants, tranquilizers, and other mood stabilizers. They had tried giving him just antidepressants early in his stay, but that ended in failure as his mood and behavior became too unpredictable and he nearly strangled a nurse to death. They were careful now. But since Beyond came to stay at Liam Caan Hospital a few years ago, that had been his only breakdown.

The doctor, whose name tag said Jeremy White but who Beyond saw his name as Daniel McLaughlin, proceeded to set the tray down on the desk. He put his hands on his hips and gave the raven-haired man a once over. 'Jeremy' shook his head.

"B, B, B, what are we going to do with you? We let you out on your own for ten minutes, and you come back covered in blood. What exactly were you doing out there?" Beyond stared at the blank wall, silent. Sighing, Jeremy came over and rested his hand on Beyond's shoulder. "I know, I know it's been tough for you here, but everything we do is for your sake. To make sure you're safe, from harming others and from harming yourself. You are our Number 1 priority." With that, Jeremy turned away and picked up a cup of pills from the tray.

Under his breath, Beyond made a comment as a retort, "Riiiiiiight. You're not doing this for my sake, you're doing it for yours. All of you are terrified of me, and this is the only way you can ensure your safety. You assholes." The doctor looked over his shoulder.

"What was that B?"

"Nothin'."

"Really? Are you sure? I could have sworn you just called me a liar." He set the cup back on the tray and walked right up to Beyond. "Do you know why you are here? Hmm?"

Beyond rolled his eyes.

"Answer me! Why are you here?"

"Because I'm 'sick'." _Fucking asshole you are._

"Yes. You are ill and in need of help. That is our job here. If you have any snide comments to make, please do so now, while I'm listening."

At this point, Beyond was getting very pissed off at the doctor, and so decided to see how far he could get this to go.

"OK, _Danny Boy_, do you want to know what I was doing out in the lovely woods just now? I had myself a marvelous time killing a helpless bunny-rabbit who seemed to have a death wish for crossing my path. It was so small and fuzzy, perhaps only a baby, and I tore its limbs off with my bear hands." His head was tilted to one side and his eyes were wide open with an insane glint. "I don't much like the taste of rabbit-blood, you know? It's too gamey."

He put his index finger to his lips as though pondering. "I also don't enjoy the sounds a dying rabbit makes. Too screechy and noisy. Well, I admit I've never killed anything that made that amount of noise..." Beyond rushed up to the doctor, grabbing his collar and staring at him with a huge grin on his face. The grin faded and was replaced with a dark, sinister look.

"How about you Doctor? What kind of noises would YOU make if I killed you? I'd love to hear them! I really would! Hahahahahahaha!" Before either the doctor or the nurses could react, Beyond had the tray of drugs in hand and swung it at Doctor Jeremy's head. It hit with a satisfying crash, and the pale-haired man fell to the ground.

Stooping to the floor, Beyond picked up one of the syringes and stared at it. His glance shifted to the nurse closest to him. Grace Feehan, a tiny woman with short red hair, who couldn't have been older than 20. He advanced towards her and jabbed the needle into her neck, injecting the contents. She fell to the ground and started convulsing.

"Whoopsee! Looks like you got an air bubble!" The other nurse, named Leah Riccardo, ran into the hallway trying to reach the phone to alert the hospital. Beyond just walked slowly towards her.

"Aww, c'mon! Don't you want to play with me?" Then he stopped with an almost dumfounded and disappointed look on his face.

"Do you not like me? Is that it? Is that why you won't play with me?" He picked up the other two syringes from the floor.

"You fucking bitch!" Beyond threw the syringes, both of which hit their target with deadly accuracy. The nurse collapsed in heap near the phone which was dangling by its cord. Stepping over the nurse, Beyond picked up the telephone and put the receiver to his ear. He heard on the other line, "Hello?...Hello?" In a mocking voice, he replied.

"Hello? Hello? HELLO? HELLO! I'm right here you fucker! Hey, how's 'bout you let everyone here know what I'm up to, alrighty? Two nurses and Danny Boy here are unconscious, MKAY? YA LIKE THAT? OH YEAH." Beyond started making pelvic thrusts for the hell of it, then tore the phone from out of the wall. Letting it drop to the ground, he strolled down the hall of the hospital, aware of the sound of running footsteps nearing him. As much as he wanted out of this place, he really just was not in the mood for making an escape.

"Let them catch me, I could care less." With that, he walked over to the front desk and motioned for the guy to get out of his seat. The man, named Richard Hertz, was a middle aged person with a receding hairline, and had a bewildered look on his face. Rolling his eyes, Beyond picked up a stapler and began slamming staples into the man's head. He then shoved Richard out of his chair and pushed the computer monitor off of the desk and onto him. It crashed and the screen shattered. Beyond took up a large piece of the broken screen in his hand and dug it into the balding man's eyes. Once he had successfully gouged out his eyes, he kicked the guys head in to make him shut up.

"Huh, you know, I guess I prefer killing people who don't make as much noise." With a loud crack, Richard's skull fractured and his screams faded into gurgling. Satisfied, Beyond then sat down in the chair with his legs folded in and spun around as quickly as he could in it.

He had only made three full rotations when a large dark hand, owned by a man named Grayson Andrews, stopped the spinning chair. Beyond stared up at him, then folded his arms on his knees and set his chin down on top. Immediately, several other doctors came running and knocked Beyond out of his chair, holding him to the ground so they could administer an anesthetic. He didn't struggle. There was no point. He had been curious to see how far this would go, that was all. Whatever happened now really didn't matter to him.

The sleeve to his bloodied shirt was rolled up, and the syringe plunged into his arm. The contents were injected, at which point most of the doctors stopped restraining him, waiting for the drug to kick in. Beyond counted out loud for fun.

"Ten...Nine..." His eyes fluttered and then shut.

When they were sure he was knocked out, a gurney was brought in and Beyond was placed on it. A nurse wheeled him into the special isolation chamber. They had been careful, but not careful enough. The patient known only by the letter B would be placed under 24 hour surveillance. Everything he did would be monitored. He would not be allowed to go outside, have any direct contact with people, or be by himself for the remainder of his days. Everything being done was, quote Doctor Jeremy White, "For your sake. To make sure you're safe, from harming others and from harming yourself."

* * *

I had this idea swimming around in my head this morning, so I decided to write it down. I really, really like how it turned out. Honestly, I don't know that much about Beyond Birthday, since I haven't read Another Note yet. So if he seems a little OC-ish, that's my fault for not knowing how he acts. I used my intuition on this mostly. Oh, and a couple of other things were going on in my head as I was writing. The scene with the bunny made me think of Johnny The Homicidal Maniac. Nailbunny. Ahh, Nailbunny. Same sort of situation. This story goes well with the Neuroticfish music video of "They're Coming To Take Me Away". Haha. Love that song. Anyways, I had planned on making this longer but ended up only posting this part, so if anyone REALLY likes this story and wants to see more, please let me know. Comments, as usual, are always welcome.

C. Vincenti


	2. Consequences

Beyond came to slowly. He had the sensation of being dragged out from the water only to fall back in, a metaphor to his passing in and out of consciousness. When he finally was able to wake up and remain awake, he had a good look around. The room looked no different from his last room, except there was no desk. A camera was poised at one corner of the ceiling.

Still drowsy, Beyond laid his head back down on the pillow. He contemplated what going under was like. Despite being well acquainted with anesthesia, he never liked it. Being unconscious, helpless, it was unnerving. Also, it always bothered him that he was never aware of losing consciousness. He remembered attempting to count down from ten...and a sort of blackness or void in his memory before coming to.

He knew what his situation probably looked like now. 24 hour surveillance was a given, and he'd probably never get to go back outside. No more killing rabbits. Laughing slightly at the thought, he ran a hand through his dark hair, and realized the blood had been washed off. His shirt had been changed as well, to a simple black long sleeve. _Aww. Black hides blood._ Still tired, Beyond decided to go back to sleep. There wasn't anything else to do anyway...

* * *

"B! WAKE UP!" Beyond was jolted out of a dreamless sleep by the sound of a loudspeaker. Grumbling, he sat up.

"YOUR RECENT ACTIONS WERE UNNACCEPTABLE. I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT ONE OF THE PEOPLE YOU ATTACKED IS IN INTENSIVE CARE." _Probably that Dick Hertz guy. Heh, Dick Hertz, that's funny._

"FOR YOUR ACTIONS, YOU WILL BE CONSTANTLY MONITERED. YOUR OUTSIDE PRIVELEDGES HAVE ALSO BEEN REVOKED." _Called it!_

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

Cupping his hands around his mouth, he yelled, "HEY GUESS WHAT I CAN YELL TOO!"

"B! THIS IS NO TIME FOR GAMES!"

"So you won't play with me? But I'll get bored!"

"FOR YOUR OWN GOOD YOU'VE BEEN PLACED IN ISOLATION."

"Aww, B hasn't been a very good boy, has he?" He placed his index finger against his lips and smiled coyly. "Does this mean I get a spanking? You know how I like it like that hahahaha."

There was no reply for around twenty seconds. Finally, a different voice came on and spoke.

"You think it's all fun and games don't you? Well listen here B, you're never leaving this hospital. You're probably never even going to leave that room. Laugh while you can, but we can make your life a living hell if you keep this up. Got that?" Beyond made a 'go away' motion with his hand. The loudspeaker clicked off.

Stretching, Beyond stood up and assessed his situation. The door, locked. The camera watching his every move. There was probably someone guarding the door. Still, he knew one fact was for sure, and that was that he was going to get out of this shit-hole even if it meant killing everyone in his path.

_Don't threaten me. Don't fucking threaten me! I can fuck you up like crazy. Watch me! Watch me...I'll make you eat those words. Watch me._

Whatever it took, Beyond would get out of there. He would have his way, even if it killed him.

* * *

This is the other part to Time For Tea I had written. Obviously, this is not the end of the story. I had a couple requests to continue this story, so I decided I might as well. Just like Beyond, I want to see how far this will go :)

Sorry this chapter is pretty short, but I couldn't think of any good material to lengthen it. Next chapter should be longer, I promise. Please review!

C. Vincenti


	3. Imaginary Phone Calls

Isolation. That's all it was. Day in and day out. Beyond was kept locked up like a feral dog, without any direct contact with people. Even when his meals were brought, they were slid in through a slot in the door. His seclusion was absolute.

His isolation indefinite, it would appear.

The situation was, of course, not ideal to Beyond. Boredom was his worst enemy. Lack of stimulation meant his own mind would eventually turn on itself, and what would happen then concerned the raven haired man to no end.

On his fifth day in the room, he had made a concerted effort to request something, anything, to do. Crayons and paper, a book to read, maybe a deck of cards, _anything_ to distract his overworked mind. They (the intercom voice) had promptly rejected his request. An extremely pissed-off Beyond had started hurling every obscenity he could think of back at the voice. In the background, he could here the person with the voice trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

"What the fuck is your problem? You think it's funny! You think my situation is funny! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! You're just waiting for me to snap! You're still too fucking afraid of me to do anything to me! ARE YOU JUST WAITING FOR ME TO OFF MYSELF, IS THAT IT? CLEAN UP THE MESS FOR YOU? YOU'D JUST HATE TO GET BLOOD ON THOSE NICE CLEAN COATS! FUCKER! STOP HIDING YOU GODDAM FUCKER!" Because of the situation, they had had no choice but to send in two doctors, fully concealed in suits that made it appear as though they were trying to avoid a deadly pathogen. Beyond was restrained by one doctor while the other prepared an anesthetic. Struggling to escape the man's grasp, he screeched.

"Get that the fuck away from me! Stay away from me! NO!" Against his will, the anesthesia was administered and in moments Beyond had quit struggling and lay limp on the floor.

* * *

Three weeks into his isolation, it was clear that all this was ravaging Beyond's mental stability, or what was left of it anyway. He would spend hours at a time sitting on the floor, staring at a singular spot on the wall, not moving and not speaking even when spoken to. He had stopped eating for three days and had barely had anything to drink as well. His face was gaunt and hollow.

The intercom voice spoke.

"B, you need to eat, or at least have some water. B? Answer me!"

Slowly, like a mechanical doll, Beyond had turned his head towards the camera. His face appeared as one who had quietly given up but didn't have the desire to end it. He muttered nonsense at the camera.

"Faaaaaaa? Shut up! I dun care! Oh, heeeyyy I just remembered...From a book...'How is a writing desk like a raven?'...and then the answer is 'I haven't the faintest idea!'...ahhhh I liked dat book..."

Standing up quickly, Beyond clutched his head and leaned against a wall.

"Whoa, dizzy...Phew, ok now I'm better!" He smiled weakly and strode to just below the camera. His eyes were wide but lacking any real emotion.

"Ka...Me...Ra...How is old Lawli doin' anyways? I miss him. We had such fun together. But I wanted to win the game at least once...he always won...if he didn't he was a sore loser...how's he doin' right now? Could I talk to mah buddy? Ya know, catch up on old times and stuff..." Beyond picked up an imaginary phone and held it to his face.

"Mmmyess? Whyyy hallo thar! How's it been? Wow! Cool beans! Catch 'm yet? Oh? Oh. Right. Yeah...that's right. No, I haven't been doin' so hot. Yeeeeaaaahhh, ya know. Shtuff. Yup. Oh is dat right? He said what? OMG no he didn't! Srsly?..." And so he had continued having an imaginary conversation with L for about thirty five minutes before 'L' called him a retard and Beyond had yelled back at him before 'hanging up'.

* * *

Forty five days. It had been forty five days. Beyond was at the end. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't. His face was buried in his folded arms, which were set on the bed while he sat on the floor. For someone of greater mental stability and control, coping with his isolation would have been much easier. But Beyond couldn't take it anymore. He was losing what little clarity he had left in his mind, and fast. While just a few weeks ago he had been desperate to find a way out of the institute, now he just wanted a way out _period_. Even if it meant his execution.

Something, however, prevented him from asking for his death. Maybe it was the part of him that hated losing, or maybe he unconsciously knew something was going to happen. On the morning of his forty sixth day, however, he finally had an answer...

* * *

BLA! CLIFFHANGER! I sorry you gonna hafta wait for it XD I mostly just wanted to show Beyond losing his mind. Isolation and boredom cause the mind to turn against itself. I'm a little curious about what exactly Beyond and 'L' were talking about over the phone lol. Aww, the poor crazy killer :'(

O BOY WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? ;D

Please review!

C. Vincenti


	4. Running On Fumes

Beyond lay on the floor curled in a fetal position. He was clinging desperately to a single thought, the only coherent phrase that passed through his head. _I won't die here. I won't die here. I won't die here. I won't die here..._

The intercom clicked on and a smooth, warm voice spoke. It was the only voice that seemed to have sympathized with Beyond, at least to a certain degree. The voice asked him what he would prefer for breakfast. It was a kind gesture, compared to his past treatment, but in his state, very little could ease his troubled mind. The words barely registered to Beyond. He couldn't even muster the strength to respond. His breath came in short shudders that shook his frail body.

What happened next no one could have foreseen.

As the voice was speaking to Beyond, there came a strange choking, gasping sound from the background followed by an audible thud. A few female voices screamed, and there were worried sounds coming from everyone present. Then, another person became stricken and collapsed on the ground. Someone picked up a phone and spoke frantically into the mouthpiece.

"...they just fell! We don't know what's going on!...Agh!" The one speaking into the phone gasped for air and fell against what sounded like a computer keyboard.

The door to Beyond's cell clicked.

At this, the dark haired man forced himself into an upright position on the floor. In his daze, he couldn't tell exactly what was going on. He pushed the hair out of his face and shook his head vigorously. Then it occurred to him.

_Those sounds..._

_ Everyone's dying._

The thought struck a chord in him, a feeling he had reserved for this very occasion. He turned to the door.

_It's unlocked...I know it is..._

Slowly, he stood up, leaning against the wall for support, and walked over to the door. His shaky hand reached out to the handle and turned. To his shock, it opened easily. Beyond peered down the dark hallway. Doctors and nurse of all sorts, as well as a few other patients, were running in terror across the floor. Some even, Beyond witnessed, would stop suddenly, clutching their chests in pain before falling to the ground.

_It looks like cardiac arrest... _Confused, he stepped over a doctor, who he recognized as that asshole who called himself Jeremy White. Beyond smirked. _Not so high-and-mighty now, huh?_

As he walked down the hallways towards where he remembered the exit being, he began feeling his strength returning. His steps were faster and his thoughts made more sense. Descending a flight of stairs, he turned down an empty hallway and found his exit. His freedom.

_Could it really be this easy?_

He thrust the doors open, expecting alarms to go off or snipers to shoot him down, but neither came. It was cold out, colder than it had been when he'd been out nearly seven weeks ago. The grass was brown and sickly. Beyond made his getaway into the trees, not exactly running but definitely moving at a brisk pace. It was imperative that he get away as fast as he could, before anyone noticed he was missing. Every leaf had fallen to the ground and crunched loudly as he tramped along the path through the woods. Quickly, he came to the fence that marked the end of the hospital property, and the beginning to everything else. A breeze stirred up the leaves, breaking the silence.

_There's no electricity right now! It's dead!_

He quickly scaled the fence and dropped to the other side, marveling at how everything had worked itself out. He was free. He was free.

But nothing could possibly be so easy.

Beyond was moving farther and farther away from the place that had been his prison for nearly two years when it hit him like a train. He doubled over and fell to his knees.

The heart has no nerves, so pain is felt instead through the surrounding muscles in the chest. A tightening, throbbing sensation overcame him and he struggled for air. The pain escalated to sheer agony.

_No. No no no no no I can't. I can't. I won't. I won't die! I won't die! No!_

He clutched at his chest, denying with all his being that this would be the end for him. His death. It couldn't happen. He wouldn't let it.

Collapsing completely, Beyond's vision went hazy and dark. No light at the end of a tunnel, just black and endless. Like anesthesia. A dreamless sleep that lasted forever. Forever...

His lungs gasped for air and suddenly he found himself back on the forest floor. The pain had reached a climax and was now ebbing away slowly. He took short, shallow breaths, struggling to sit up. Within several minutes, the pain in his chest had subsided to a bearable ache. His eyes were wide with terror. Putting a hand to his chest, he tried to think things through.

_What the hell happened? I was dying! Why am I not dead now? Why didn't I die like all those doctors and nurses?_

He forced a deep breath to calm down.

_It was not normal. That many people do not die of heart attacks at once and in one location. Was it an act of God?_

Beyond looked up towards the cloudless sky.

_No. I don't believe there is a God. Someone else did this. It can't just be coincidence. Someone has the power to kill without bloodying their hands. And the damn bastard tried killing me, no doubt. So why am I still alive? What makes me different from the others?_

Then a thought occurred to him. He curled his lips in a wicked smile.

_Lawliet must know about this. This sounds like the sort of case he'd want to solve. Just how much do you know, old buddy?_

A terrifying laugh broke through, startling the birds in the trees. Beyond stood up with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I think I'll drop in for a little visit soon with my pal L."

* * *

Holy shit. All I have to say is holy shit.

Was anyone worried BB was going to die? Well, I wasn't about to let that happen. Then I'd have nothing to write about! :(

I had a bit of trouble writing the beginning of this chapter, but very quickly it all started falling into place. I myself am stoked for what's going to happen next. By the way...I'm not actually quite sure what will happen next. It will be a surprise to us all! I greatly look forward to it.

If words could kill...oh wait, they already can.

Please review! Or not! Just read! :D

C. Vincenti


	5. On The Subject Of Numerals

During the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, L had claimed he knew who the killer was from the beginning. He said B was the killer. He also told Misora Naomi that he was personally connected to him. That B had lived at the same orphanage, Wammy's House, and was there for the same reason as all the other children. To replace L.

They were the copies.

The backups.

_Backup..._

But L had told Misora that, though he knew who B was, he had never met him in person. They were connected only because they came from the same place. L was not testing Misora in any way. He was also not telling the truth.

He had quite blatantly lied to her.

Simple as that.

During the case, there had been no time for going into long winded detail about how the two knew each other. There was also no point to such matters. All that was important was that B was after L, and he was using murders to obtain his goal. His only motive was to surpass the famed detective, even if it meant taking his own life. Something he very nearly accomplished.

Everything Beyond Birthday did, every move, was somehow dictated by L. His every action was linked to him. Was it purely obsession? Did Beyond, deep down, really admire L?

Possibly.

Obsession, yes. That was definitely a given. Whether he actually admired the man is unknown.

But what is known is this.

That the war between B and L did not begin in L.A. It began much earlier. From the time of their very first encounter, Beyond became so taken by L, so driven to defeat him, surpass him no matter the consequences, that he went so far as to mimic the detective in all his actions. L's habits became his own. Sitting, speaking, eating, moving, breathing, living. His infatuation for the man, so powerful, his very being hinged on the existence of the one called L. Beyond's identity, dependent upon his.

A backup in the truest sense of the word.

This is their first meeting.

* * *

The date was April 9th, 1999. Beyond Birthday was young, only fifteen at the time, and despite being a highly intelligent and thoughtful individual, he was extremely immature. He refused to do something if he didn't want to do it, would yell if he didn't get his way, and hated being wrong about _anything_, no matter how trivial. Beyond also despised losing to anyone.

Despite all this, there was a part of him eons older than anyone around him. He acted childish at times, but he was not naïve or ignorant. In fact, he was all too aware of what went on around him.

It was because of his eyes. He knew, right from his very first memory, that he had the eyes of a shinigami. Throughout his youth, the phrase _shinigami eyes_ would pass through his mind, barely discernible at times but always present. But like any word or sentence, repeated over and over it becomes meaningless and mundane. So Beyond simply accepted that he had the eyes of a shinigami, and left it at that. He had no real idea of what exactly that meant, but nevertheless, it meant that he was different.

Different. Everyone at Wammy's House was different. Every single goddamn child in the place was _different_. It didn't matter where they came from or what kind of background they had. They were all _DIFFERENT_. Beyond detested that word. It was almost an insult to him.

But at the same time, there was no other way to describe himself when compared to the other kids. He simply was different. No questions asked. His thinking processes were elaborate, and he had a strange way of coming about his answers to problems. Always complicated, but always correct.

He also had an obsession with numbers.

And rightfully so, since it was all he'd ever seen since birth. Numbers, cold, emotionless numbers, floating above people's heads, a billboard featuring the day of their destined deaths. From a very young age, Beyond had come to realize that death was inevitable and any attempt to prolong life was pointless. You die when you die. The problem with knowing the time of death is that it leaves an important question unanswered; How will the death come about? Before coming to Wammy's House, Beyond had lived with his mother and father, and for a while everything was fine. He never brought up the topic of seeing death with them. He was young, so he was fearful of doing so. Death was regarded as a bad thing, almost taboo to speak of. The problem was that he knew exactly when both his parents would die. First his father, then his mother would soon follow.

But what could he do about it? He was just a child, four, five if that, and no one would believe that he could see the time of death. Nobody wants to believe that they will die. It's part of human nature.

Not knowing what the consequences would be, he tried everything he could to prevent his parents approaching death. Telling them to not go certain places, not letting them leave the house, anything he could think of. Obviously, he couldn't stop their passing. After they died, he came to live at Wammy's House, and gave up trying to keep the inevitable from happening.

Until he met A. Something about the boy made Beyond want to do anything he could to keep him from dying. Maybe it was because he was the only person Beyond felt connected to. Or maybe it was because he hated losing, and this was a chance to redeem himself. Prove that he could, indeed, do the impossible and prolong someone's life. But again, his efforts were for naught, as A took his own life just a few years after coming to live at the orphanage.

Seeing death day after day, Beyond's thoughts became cynical and twisted. There is a reason for everything, he would tell himself. There was a reason those people were destined to die at those times. Perhaps finding out why would help settle his disturbed mind.

He began looking into numerology.

Numerology is the study of numbers and patterns, found in nature as well as an individual's name and birthdate, and can be linked to the months and seasons as well as the cycles of the moon and sun. This would explain everything to him. This would give him answers.

And so began his obsession.

Numbers and names. Numbers and names. Day in and day out, that was all he saw. All he knew. All that mattered to him.

Beyond learned what every digit he found meant, and how it made sense with the person in question. His own name, Beyond Birthday, added to the number 8. That meant two things to him; he was either destined for worldly success, or complete failure. No middle ground. The second number he came across was more interesting, and was to be the stage for what would later be the battle between him and L. His birthday, December 3rd, 1983. That would make it 12-3-1983. 1+2+3+1+9+8+3=27. 27, broken down to 2+7, equaled 9.

Nine.

The highest number.

While 3 is the number of genius, creativity, boldness and innovation, 9 is an extension of that. Like three, but far more powerful. 3x3.

That sealed his destiny. He would not fail. He would be great, greater than anyone before him.

Greater than L.

And so, on that fateful day in April, all this was going on inside Beyond's head as he was summoned to meet the famous detective himself. In person.

Anyone would have been thrilled and honored to meet L, especially the young residents of Wammy's House. For Beyond, it meant one thing. Find out what made L so special. Why was it his lot in life to become a world famous detective, while everyone here at the orphanage struggled to become the same? A copy of the original.

L was waiting for him in the room of a lavishly decorated hotel room. A tea party of sorts had been set out for the two, complete with a wide array of sweets, of course. The young man was sitting in his normal fashion, quietly nibbling a few cherries, when Beyond walked in and greeted him after a bit of hesitation.

"Hi...L."

The detective looked at the dark haired youth, a near perfect image of himself. Though Beyond was four years younger and lacked bags under his eyes, had they been walking down the street together they could have easily passed as brothers. Or even twins.

"Oh, hello B! I was hoping you could join me. I've wanted to meet you for quite some time. Come, sit." L motioned to a rather plush blue sofa. Obediently, Beyond sat down.

The boy commented mentally on how awkwardly L sat, so he decided to ask why that was. L gave his tried-and-tested answer.

"When I sit normally, my deductive abilities drop by 40%. No good. You should give it a try when you find yourself stumped on a problem."

"...Ok..." Beyond decided to sit in the same fashion, and to his surprise it was rather comfortable. Albeit if he sat like this too long his feet would go numb.

L helped himself to another handful of cherries, not bothering to pull them off the stem and instead placing the entirety of the fruit into his mouth. Beyond poured himself a cup of tea and added several spoonfuls of sugar. The detective took great notice of this.

"You like sugar?"

"Well, yeah I suppose. It helps me think."

"Oh? Same here. I have to eat sugar often in order to remain focused in my work."

"...Interesting."

L pulled the now tied cherry stem out from his mouth.

"You're too quiet and modest. I didn't expect you to act this way." This comment caught Beyond's attention.

"Really? I'm not usually like this. You should see me at the orphanage."

"Do you hate losing?"

"What?"

"Do you hate losing?"

"Yes...I can't stand being wrong or letting someone else be better than me."

"Then we're alike in more ways than just appearances..." With that, L took up a plate of shortcake and began devouring it. Beyond sipped his sweetened tea and ate a few cherries, tying the stems with his tongue as if to prove that he was just as good if not better than L himself. The raven haired man took notice of this casually.

"Tell me, B, you do know why you came to Wammy's House, yes?"

The boy nodded, his eyebrow slightly raised.

"The orphanage was created to find a successor to the original L, myself. The reason being for this is quite simple. I'm human, and as such, I won't live forever."

Beyond noted on that fact, eyeing the remaining lifespan floating above L's head.

"You, the children, were all brought together in the hopes of finding someone who could take my place. You are my replacements."

The knuckles on Beyond's right hand went white as he lifted the cup of tea to his lips. L stood up from his seat and walked over to him, biting his thumb in thought as he did so.

"Do you...Know just why exactly you are referred to as 'B'?"

Anger starting to well up inside him, Beyond forced himself to calmly shake his head.

"I always assumed it was because that is the first initial of my name. Nothing more than a simple alias."

"Please, in the future, do not give out information regarding your name so casually. I, myself, am not at the moment aware of your real name, and handing out even that amount of information is dangerous." Beyond was now fuming silently.

"No, the B is not because of your given name, though that is quite convenient. The B stands for something else..." With that, L got very close to his face. "...The B stands for 'Backup'. You are my backup, quite simply."

Beyond erupted.

"Well, what about you? Doesn't 'L' stand for 'Lost One'?"

"Yes, but it also can mean 'Last One'." L calmly replied.

He couldn't deal with this anymore. This guy...This L thought he was better, superior to him. Regarded him as nothing more than a copy, a clone, a replacement for the original. He decided to challenge L, right then and there. Glaring, he spoke.

"Well I know what your real name is. I also know when you will die."

L smiled with his thumb still in his mouth, obviously intrigued by this comment.

"Really now? Then tell me what they are."

At first, Beyond hesitated, wondering if he should be doing this. But he didn't really have an option. He had challenged the famed detective head-on, and he was not about to give up and let him win.

"Your name...is L. Lawliet."

L's eyes grew wide, but he maintained his composure.

"And you will die...November 5th, 2004." The boy stretched his legs out and sat down normally, smirking slightly at the older man's reaction, however subtle it was. He noticed it. He knew. L was completely stunned, no doubt about that.

After a moment's silence, Beyond decided to play nice by giving L something about him.

"Just to be fair, I'll tell you my name. I'm Beyond Birthday."

"Huh." Was the detective's reaction. L sat back down in his chair and started licking the frosting off of a doughnut. There remained an impenetrable silence in the room for the next several minutes. Finally, L spoke.

"How...Did you come about knowing this?"

Now was the time to confess. It would mean his victory against L. The thing L did not possess, the thing which made Beyond Birthday better than him.

"I have the eyes of a shinigami."

L blinked a few times, disbelieving, and then relaxed. He looked as though he was laughing inwardly.

"Shinigamis do not exist."

The raven haired boy sat dumfounded. How could he not believe? He'd just given him proof enough that he should be convinced! He stood up, very pissed.

"You think you're so great, don't you? So smart, so looked-up to, so admired. You're just an asshole! A worthless, fucking asshole!"

"Please, B, watch your language."

"NO! You watch it! I'm not going to have you tossing me around as you wish! I'm not your replacement! I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING BACKUP!"

"I think it's time we finished up our meeting and you left for the orphanage."

Wammy appeared almost instantly, escorting the ranting and cursing youth back to the orphanage where he went straight to his room. Pissed-off like nobodies business, he shoved the lamp off his desk, watching it shatter to pieces. Then he punched several holes in the wall. When he had finally calmed down enough to think, he did the one thing he knew would get him answers. He looked into L's name, birthdate and death date.

Beyond pulled out his chart, and listed off the number that corresponded to L's name, L. Lawliet. 3+3+1+5+3+9+5+2. Equalling 31. This, broken down further, gave the final result. 4. L's name was 4. But before doing any analysis of this, he added the birthday. October 31st, 1979. 10-31-1979. That added to, again, 31. And again, 4.

A pattern had emerged. After looking over his notes to make sure they were correct, Beyond added the final date. L's fated death.

November 5th, 2004. 11-5-2004. The first answer he found was 13. He paused a moment, thinking that the 13 looked like a B, and his mind began coming up with all sorts of explanations. He stopped himself just long enough to get his final number, 4. Everything had added to 4. Every element of L's being was the number 4. He was born a 4, and he would die a 4. Beyond laughed.

The number four is considered the unluckiest number, the most evil and ill-fated. Two is thought of to be the number of the Devil, and four was 2x2, which made it even worse. Those born as a four lived their entire lives in misfortune, working hard and gaining little. They were doomed to fail.

But on the flip side, four could be a very positive number. After all, the seasons came in sets of four, the moon had four phases (new moon, waxing, full moon, waning), there were four elements (wind, water, earth and fire), and there were four directions.

So perhaps what it meant was that L, despite being gifted and extremely talented as a detective, was not meant to succeed. His very efforts would be the death of him. The thought was rather pleasing to Beyond.

But there was something else. L's death day. When he had added up the numbers initially, they came to 13. 13 looked like the letter B.

B...

Backup...

Beyond Birthday...

Could it be that he would be the cause of L's death? Would he bring the detective's reign to an end, proving himself to be the best? It was too much. Beyond continued laughing like a madman.

"Everything...Everything makes sense now! Just watch yourself, Lawliet. I'll be back. You can count on that. My success and your failure is assured. Just watch me! Just watch me! Hahahahahahahaha!"

This marked the beginning of the obsession, power struggle, and war between L and B. It was all fate.

* * *

Flashback! I promised myself I would never do a flashback, but I felt a very major need to do so...

I found Another Note. Bought it. Read it in about 2 1/2 hours (I read fast, and it was a short book).

It felt it imperative I settle some things before continuing the story, more for my sake than the readers' (sorry, I'm a bit self-centered at times). I wanted to explain why exactly Beyond was so obsessed with being better than L, and I think this explains it flawlessly. Yes, I did take the time to add up all those numbers and get those answers. Those are, in fact, the genuine answers I found (I had to make up Beyond's birthday, however. Hehe, that's funny...). The answer's for L surprised me, and really really helped me write this chapter. I r happi wif da results :D

Also, I had to explain why, in the earlier chapters of my story, Beyond seems to know L's real name even though in Another Note, L claims they never met in person. So I figured he just lied to Misora in order to avoid explaining it when it wasn't improtant. Simple.

And now, with everything all situated out and explained properly, I can continue with the story. Please review, your comments make me smile :)

**Edit: If you want to know how Beyond found the answer to his and L's names, here is the chart he used. Each letter corresponds to a different number.**

**1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9**

**A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I**

**J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R **

**S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z**

C. Vincenti


	6. Strangers And Strawberries

It had been nearly a day since Beyond had made his escape from Liam Caan Hospital. Nearly 24 hours since he regained his freedom. Now that he was out, it didn't seem that amazing. Beyond had always expected to feel relief and triumph upon escaping, but all he felt was lost and tired. He had eventually found his way out of the forest and discovered a highway which ran through the trees, and began following the road in hopes of running into a town or other settlement. He wasn't quite sure where he was, but several things indicated a general location.

First, there was a large number of redwood trees, which meant that he must be in California. Probably the mountains, since it was very cold and the only way the raven haired man could stay warm was by continually moving. Second, the forest surrounding his former prison had been free of snow, but as he continued moving away the ground became covered in a thin, icy sheet. He was most likely in northern California.

_I would guess it's about January right now...so why is there not more snow?_

A cold wind whipped up and Beyond clung to his thin black shirt in a futile attempt to block out the frigid air. His teeth rattled in his mouth and he buried his chilled hands in his pockets.

_It's morning, so hopefully there will be someone on this road who can help me out. As much as I hate admitting it, I do need help. Someplace warm, maybe a good meal. Then I'll be fine on my own._

About twenty minutes later, a few cars began driving up the road. Beyond stuck his thumb out in the classic hitch hiker fashion. Eventually, someone did stop for him. A white truck pulled over and a man with dark brown hair in his mid to late 20's stepped out and offered the escaped killer a ride.

"Hey, you need a ride? I'm going to Sacramento, I can take you as far as that. Aren't you cold in just a shirt?"

Beyond nodded and hurried into the truck, enjoying the blast of hot air from the heater as the man got into his car and they drove up the road.

"I'm Bailey by the way. You got a name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ryuuzaki." He replied almost instinctively. _This man seems pretty harmless. I doubt it he knows who I am._

"Oh, you from Japan or something?"

"I'm part Japanese. I can speak Japanese too, but I've never lived there."

"Huh, that's interesting. So what's your story? How'd you end up walking along the side of the highway in the dead of winter?"

Quickly, Beyond fabricated a believable lie for the man.

"I was driving to visit some relatives in L.A. and my car broke down in the middle of nowhere. I didn't have a phone on me, not a smart thing I guess, so I walked along the road for about an hour until you came and picked me up." Then he added quickly, "And the reason I don't have a coat is because I figured I wouldn't need more than a light jacket for where I was going. I guess I didn't really plan well."

"Oh, I didn't see a car back there. It's probably been towed. Well, I have a spare coat in the back if you need it. I don't mind you using it. Oh, and I'm running low on gas so we'll have to stop up at one of the small towns coming up. We can get a quick bite to eat too, if that's fine."

"Yeah, that works for me." _Sacramento, eh? I really do need to get to L.A., though. Maybe I can get another ride. In the meantime, food sounds excellent._

They stopped at a miniscule town with a population of probably 100. All there was was a gas station, a local restaurant and a few houses. Several cars were parked outside the restaurant.

"Hey, I'm just going to order something to go, then fill up the tank so we can be on our way. Can I trust you not to take off with my truck?" Bailey raised his eyebrow, but the comment was meant as a friendly, humorous statement.

"I do not wish to tread upon the hospitality of a stranger. And food sounds good right now, so I'm not going anywhere."

"Haha, alright, be back in a few."

Once Bailey was inside the building, Beyond took action. He searched through the glove box for a screwdriver, and managed to find one that was an attachment to a swiss army knife.

_This will do._

He pulled the spare coat on and stepped out of the truck, scanning the area for any possible witnesses. Seeing none, he strode over to a nearby car, a small green beat-up vehicle that didn't look like it could possibly run anymore. Deftly, Beyond removed both the front and back license plates from the car and took them back to the truck. He hid them underneath his seat, whereupon he discovered something that would later be of use to him. A crowbar had been safely tucked away right where he could reach it. Beyond wasn't quite sure why Bailey owned a crowbar, as he did not seem like the type of person to ever need this. Nevertheless, the raven haired man knew this would definitely be of use to him.

In all due time.

He had a plan forming, and though it wasn't much of a plan, it would do for his purposes. He smiled evilly and closed the car door behind him.

Bailey returned shortly, bearing brown paper bags filled with an array of greasy food. This sort of fare wasn't exactly Beyond's cup of tea, but it was definitely better than nothing, and at this point just about anything sounded good to him.

"Hey, I got burgers and fries for both of us. I also got milkshakes. You want Oreo or strawberry?"

"Strawberry." Beyond remembered the flavor fondly. Strawberry.

_Strawberry, strawberry, strawberry. How long has it been? Sweet, sweet, sweet. Strawberry jam. How I love me some strawberry jam. _He licked his lips and felt it growing. The need. The desire.

_Soon, soon. Be patient. Soon you will be satisfied. _

Bailey filled the truck's tank, and quickly they were off again. Beyond devoured his burger and ate a few fries, but he saved his shake for later. For after everything had been taken care of.

They drove for around ten minutes before the raven haired killer could no longer bear it.

_We're far enough away. Act before this gets out of hand. Everything will work out perfectly._

"Uh...Bailey? Can we stop a minute? I feel sick to my stomach." He clutched his side.

"Oh, uhm, can I just roll down the window? I'd rather not stop..."

"Please, just for a few minutes. I think I ate too quickly is all, I just need to get out and settle my stomach."

"...Ok..." Bailey eyed him a bit suspiciously, but could find no reason to refuse. They stopped on the side of the road.

"Well? If you need to get out for some air, don't just sit there."

Beyond sat staring at the dashboard, breathing heavily.

"...Ryuuzaki?..."

He looked up at the confused man, a malicious glint in his eyes. A crazed grin spread across his face. Before Bailey could act, Beyond had a hold of the crowbar and swung it at his skull. There was a loud crack and the man fell over, clutching his head in pain. Beyond opened his door and dragged the injured man out along with him, into the trees where no one would see or hear them.

"Oh, and because I can't have you escaping..." He pulled off two large strips of fabric from his own shirt; one to bind Bailey's hands and the other to keep him quiet. A gag was vital, not really to keep others from hearing his screams and cries for help, but more so Beyond wouldn't have to hear them himself.

"The sounds of any dying animal, whether it be beast or human, bother me. I do not enjoy them. I prefer...a quiet kill. Yes, silence. Pure, unadulterated silence." He dragged the bound man into the forest until the car was no longer visible.

"Now then let's make this quick. I'm a busy man and I don't want to have to waste time." Striking out with his weapon, he impaled Bailey in the stomach, then dragged the crowbar across his flesh to leave a huge, gaping gash.

Muffled screams sounded from the struggling man.

"Hey hey hey! You have no right to complain here!" He got up very close to the terrified Bailey's ear.

"...You should think twice before picking up a hitch hiker. They might just end up being an insane killer." Beyond smiled a cruel, toothy grin before striking him again with the crowbar, this time in the chest.

Pieces of the man's flesh were torn off by the force and his torso became a bloody mess. He was still struggling to get away but the raven haired man would have none of that. He lifted Bailey by the collar on his shirt and shoved him onto his stomach on the ground. Then he took the crowbar and dug the sharp edge into his back, carving designs into the skin.

"You're a tough mother fucker. Die already." Beyond swung and impaled the man in his neck. A fresh river of blood began flowing from the wound. The smell permeated the air, and he found himself longing to taste the sweet red liquid.

"Red red krovvy flowing from your gulliver! Will you die or fight? What's it going to be then, eh?" He laughed insanely before kneeling down to drink from the gash. It was a strange spectacle, a pale dark haired man lapping up blood like a puppy laps water from a bowl. An unsightly, disturbing scene. Nearly a minute later he detached himself from Bailey's still bleeding neck. Beyond's face was covered in blood, and he brought his fingers up to his lips with a dreamy look in his eyes. He licked his finger and closed his eyes slowly.

"Gooooood...isss gooooood...I liiiiike bloooooood..." He smiled drunkenly and picked the crowbar back up.

"I'll...end this now...end your pain...I'd hate...to tread upon your...hospitality..." Despite his slurred speech and unsure movements, the crowbar connected perfectly with its target, this time the man's head. Several blows later, his skull had been smashed in by the force and his muffled cries became weak and strained. Beyond tilted his head at his victim.

"Ugh...stop staring at me like that...I don't like it...It's rude." One final blow and the light went from Bailey's eyes, which remained open as though looking at his killer.

"I said stop staring at me!" He kicked the dead man's head so he didn't have to look at those lifeless eyes. Pausing a moment to view his handiwork, Beyond tore what remained of Bailey's shirt and began licking the blood off his back. When he had finished his task, he wiped any finger prints off the body, picked up the crowbar and departed for the truck.

"Goodnight, Bailey Burnstein." Smirking, he climbed into the driver's side of the car and drove away from the scene. He picked up the melting shake and took a sip.

_Mmm, strawberry._

_

* * *

_

OMG WHAT IS THIS? ANOTHER BB? D:

New chapter! 'bout time too. Sorry for the wait, I've been having TREMENDOUS writers' block which seems to affected all my stories. Just this morning I woke up, began plotting, and now the chapter is complete! I think I'll be able to update this story much more quickly now (hopefully...), at least for the next 5-6 chapters (I have it all planned out...). Uhm, so yess, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. And uh...

Oh, I changed the rating from T to M. Obviously. Sorry if this affects anyone in a bad way...

Hehe, reference from _A Clockwork Orange_. Did anyone catch that?

Yup. 'cuz I'm cool like that.

Please review! Reviews help the insane writer plot what the insane killer should do next!

C. Vincenti


	7. Revealed

When Beyond had safely traveled about 90 miles from the scene of his latest crime, he pulled over to stretch his legs and change the license plates on the vehicle. He was now traveling south, though he was still in the forest. The task of switching the plates on the truck was an easy feat, and just something Beyond was doing as a cautionary move in case anyone had witnessed him. He wasn't about the leave a trail of crimes behind him...not yet anyway.

He was stopped at a rest area, and as far as he could tell there were no other people stopped there at the moment. What he wanted to do was look inside the truck for any items which would be of use to him later. He'd found the crowbar, after all, surely there must be something else in there?

"Huh. Nothing in the back." The truck bed was empty, save a pop can or two. Beyond spent about thirty minutes looking through the contents of the back seat for things, and ended up finding several useful items. One was an atlas, always a good thing. For the last two hours he'd been going by road signs to get to his destination, and it was difficult navigating this way because of the now snowy roads. The second was Bailey's wallet, complete with a credit card, photo ID and a wad of cash equalling about 700 dollars. Also a very good thing.

There was a duffel bag with some of the deceased man's clothes, which Beyond quickly changed into. Bailey was, unfortunately, a couple sizes bigger in pants than the raven haired man, but he figured it would have to do until he got to L.A. His outfit changed from a bloody black long sleeve and dark jeans to a loose button down shirt and some VERY baggy slacks.

"Oh, yes, indeed, I'll attract all the ladies in this outfit!" He eyed his appearance in the truck's reflection, then decided to comb his hair down for good measure.

The most interesting find of the day was yet to come. Beyond had been digging through the back seat when he stumbled across a small opening in the seat itself. It was about an inch in diameter, and had he not been looking he would not have found it. Fingering the hole a bit, he thought about what this might possibly be. He snapped his fingers in realization, and walked around the front and pulled out the crowbar. In the back seat, he slid the crowbar into the hole, and after a few moments of twisting and prodding, there came a clicking sound like a locking mechanism opening. The middle seat cushion came up, revealing a secret compartment concealing a large lockbox.

"Aha! Everyone has their secrets, even when they're dead hahahahahaha..." Beyond pulled the lockbox out, which to his mild dismay was, indeed, locked.

"Key key key key key key key key...Oh! Glove box!" In his mind's eye he remembered seeing a small grey key when he'd been searching for a screwdriver. He located it quickly, and opened the lock box. He found:

At least $9000 in cash...

A ziplock baggie containing a white, powdery substance which Beyond took to likely be cocaine. About four ounces of the stuff. He picked it up gingerly with his thumb and index finger.

"Eeeeyup. That's cocaine. Trafficking much, Bailey old buddy?"

There was also a hand written note giving the directions to wherever this load was supposed to be dropped off at.

_N. San Fernando Blvd. Near Burbank Town Center. Disguise as a birthday present. 1-27-04, 4 pm._

"Seriously, you people think you're criminals, but this note could easily be found and give everything away. Real criminals do not leave such obvious clues..." The raven haired killer closed his eyes and smirked, "At least...not THAT obvious hahahahahahahaha..."

He closed the lock box and tucked it back safely into the hidden compartment. Stepping back into the driver's seat, Beyond started the truck and drove off. So many things seemed to fall into place, and everything about Bailey began making sense.

"The crowbar does indeed have a purpose, besides the purpose I gave it hahahaha. And Bailey lied to dear little BB about where he was going. Sacramento? Right. Burbank is on the other side of the state, is it not? Near where I'm going, actually." _It's perfect. I can sell this for more money and any information I'll need. I will have to be careful not to get pulled over though...If I was caught with this much cocaine I'd be in SUCH shit. Ruin all my plans. We can't have that happen, now can we?_

"Yes indeed. Now that I think about it, I highly doubt Bailey was lying about going to Sacramento. Perhaps...he was going to drop me off, then go pick up more drugs there. I'd imagine so, what with that much cash on hand. More than likely that was his plan, sell a massive load in L.A...I wouldn't exactly call that a smart plan, but hey, it's not my money hahaha. Hm...Bailey was likely not a user. Sold everything. Got to keep all the money he made. A profitable business if you know what the fuck you're doing." He pulled out the atlas onto the dashboard and traced the path to his destination.

"I'm quite sure I know what the fuck I'm doing."

* * *

The lights of L.A. gave a hazy red hue to the city skyline. According to the clock on the dashboard, Beyond had arrived at around 3 am. During the long drive across California, he'd been able to give a lot of thought to his plan. His plan to find and defeat L once and for all. Just a few things needed to be situated before everything could get started.

One was getting rid of the cocaine. The date mentioned on the slip of paper said January 27th, which if Beyond had his dates right, was in three days. He would have to bide his time until then.

Another was purchasing a computer. He had two options for doing so: buy it in cash, which may arouse suspicion since it's unusual to pay for something costing that much all in cash, or use Bailey's credit card and risk being tracked. Or rather, couldn't he just have someone else buy it for him?

_I was already planning on finding a few pawns. I'll have them purchase everything I need._

The immediate plan was simple. Rent a hotel room under a fake name and unload the cocaine for more money and some important information. For anything Beyond needed to buy, he desicided he'd just pick a few random people. _Threaten them a little, watch the fear in their eyes grow. They can use the credit card as well their own money. Then, when I've gotten all I need, I'll snuff them out. Just like that! Hahaha._

He rented a crappy hotel room for the remainder of the night, and despite not having slept in the past two nights decided to flip through the TV channels for something entertaining to watch.

"Shit...Shit...Shit...That's shit...A shitty re-run (didn't I watch that episode like six years ago?), Shit...Shiiiiiiiiiit...Oh! I love this show!" Beyond had stopped on a local news network broadcasting live from the scene of a horrific murder. A family of five had been killed by two men. The parents stabbed to death, the eldest child strangled with a telephone chord, and twin infants drowned in the hot tub. The criminals, however, had been caught soon after as a neighbor had heard the screams and dialed 911. Said criminals were seen being escorted to a police car.

"Ah, you see? You didn't know what you were doing! Their first move should have been to silence the victims, that way the kills could have been quick and soundless. If they'd just done that, it's more than likely they wouldn't have been caught so quickly. But by the looks of these two, I'd wager that they would have been caught within a week of this act. Yes, I'm nearly 100% positive."

The screen flashed to a news woman explaining more of the details surrounding the crime, such as time and what was going on before that. Bored by this, Beyond was about to change the channel when the lady received some news.

"What? What do you mean? A-Apparently both men have collapsed! We'll send live video footage." Back at the scene of the crime, it showed the two killers on the ground. Neither were moving.

"We're not entirely sure what just happened. They just fell over clutching their chests..."

_Clutching their chests...?_

_ Could it be..._

During the 6 o'clock news later that morning, it was announced that both criminals had died of heart attacks.

"Who's to say that this wasn't an act of God himself? As of late, there has been a steady drop in such crimes all across the globe. While opinions on the matter remain mixed, it is certain that someone is killing off criminals."

_Damn. This sounds like the guy. This sounds just like him. The bastard who can kill without __bloodying his hands. Does that mean he's here in L.A.?_

He noticed the tiny url in the corner of the screen, advertising the network's site.

_No, he could be anywhere. He probably saw a live streaming video online._

"Websites have sprung up in support of this being, who many people are beginning to refer to as Kira. As a news network, it is our job to report these things to the viewer. Please note that we are neither in support nor against Kira..." The raven haired man stood up, his brow furrowed in thought.

_...Kira? What the fuck is that name supposed to mean? But at least now I know who you are. You were the one who killed those people at the hospital. So you only kill criminals? Makes sense that so many would reside there, then. And you tried killing me...That must mean you have access to information about me somewhere._

"As of right now, the detective known as L has engaged Kira head on in Japan."

Beyond's eyes widened.

_ BINGO!_

"L is working with the Japanese Police Force, and other than this nothing else known."

Picking up the remote as if to turn the TV off, he instead threw it at the screen. The plastic casing shattered, scattering shrapnel and batteries across the room. Beyond then walked silently towards the blaring television and shut it off. He cracked his neck and let it hang there a moment.

"So...I was right then. You are after this guy hahahahahaha. Undoubtably this is your most difficult case, is it not Lawliet? Well don't worry, I'll make sure to leave a note for you so you know I'm coming. It will be nice and big so you won't miss it." He cracked the other side of his neck and let out a cruel fit of laughter.

_My success and your failure us assured. Just watch me!_

_

* * *

_I'm sowwy! I know I said I'd update sooner, but this chapter took me longer than I expected. It's not my favorite chapter...and yet it's the one I spent the most time on so far. I hope it doesn't sound like I'm rambling too much, there was just a lot of information and details to cover. Oh hey, btw, does anyone know how much that amount of cocaine would sell for? I'm guessing like thousands of dollars likely. Just a guess.

Next chapter will describe what Beyond is up to while he's waiting for the 27th. Expect it to be short-ish, but I PROMISE it won't take long to update. *holds up pinky* Oh! I'll give you a little spoiler for next chapter; Beyond will be changing his outfit to something a bit more...intimidating? He will now and for the rest of this story be dressed as a badass. :D

Go be a buddy for me and click that button thing that says Review This Chapter, mkay?

C. Vincenti


	8. A Day In The Life

_**January 24th**_

Feeling a bit like an insomniac, Beyond decided that rather than sleep the day away he would go out on the town. Today's goal was to find a few targets, as well was some new clothes. He figured that if the purchases were small, no one would suspect anything. And besides, if he made someone else buy clothes for him, they'd probably get the wrong pant size.

There was a small mall fairly close to the hotel, so he walked the distance. Beyond had never really put much effort into dressing or appearances, usually preferring a simple ensemble that was easy and quick to put together. He didn't necessarily lack fashion sense, he just didn't really care what he wore. But for some reason, today Beyond decided that it might be nice to change his style. It would both provide cover and intimidation.

_People judge with their eyes first. So I'll give them something to look at hahaha..._

By the end of the day, he had bought several pairs of jeans and a few t-shirts and long sleeves. In addition, he had found a long coat and a pair of decidedly menacing knee high boots covered in buckles. Everything he had purchased was black. Normally Beyond preferred lighter colors, especially when he was making a kill because he liked staining his clothes with blood, but something in him wanted to take a darker approach to his wardrobe.

As cliched as it sounded, black was a mysterious color. When he thought of black, he thought of the forced sleep anesthesia produces. He thought of the darkness of death. People were intimidated by the color, or lack thereof, and it seemed appropriate for him. Symbolism aside, it made him look like a badass

_Hm, I may as well go all out with this Goth look. Maybe some jewelery, dark eye makeup...Truth be told, I will look more suspicious, but that's the beauty of it! I'm so obvious no one will suspect me! _

On his way back to the crappy hotel, his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten since yesterday.

"Oh, right, I forgot! In this day and age, most people eat three meals a day. How does an old favorite sound? Wonderful wonderful wonderful!" Beyond was of course referring to strawberry jam, something he hadn't been able to enjoy for nearly two years.

A rather tall man dressed in all black purchasing nine jars of jam hardly goes unnoticed. Luckily, no one approached Beyond directly, instead only giving him questioning and slightly disturbed looks. He relished the attention.

Purchasing his sweets, he strode out of the grocery store, plastic bag in one hand and open jar in the other.

"Mmm, sweet sweet sweet strawberry." As he ate he hummed the familiar Beatles tune "Strawberry Fields Forever", all the way back to the hotel.

Upon entering his current 'domain', Beyond dropped the bag and empty jam jar, fell on top of the bed and passed out from exhaustion. Some sleep would do him good.

_**January 25th**_

_**10:35 am **_

A crashing sound came from the kitchen. Upon hearing this, a woman in her mid thirties slowly walked over to the source of the sound, clutching a large book in hand as a weapon. She opened the door and peered inside, seeing a broken window and some scattered dishes. No sign of an intruder. She relaxed visibly, figuring one of the neighborhood kids must have broken the window with a stone or something. As she was about to bend down and pick up some large pieces of glass, a hand clasped her mouth, holding her in place and breathing heavily down her neck.

"This area of town tends to be a little shady. You should remember to lock your door, especially when you're home alone. Who knows what kind of people could get in..." Beyond held out his ill-gotten crowbar for her to see.

"Now, I have a few requests for you. Nay, not requests, demands. Assume that if you do not do as I say I will kill both you and your entire family. Your husband and those two darling children of yours...What are their names, Brandon and Shelby, isn't it? Yes, that's it." The woman squirmed and let out a small whimper.

"I have a list of items and materials I want you to purchase. Don't question why, just buy them. Use this credit card for the starred items, and your own money for everything else. I will be back in exactly six hours, and if you do not have everything on the list your family is as good as dead. Do not call for help from anyone. Tell no one of this. Make sure no one is around when I return. Got it?"

She nodded and Beyond slipped a piece of paper and the credit card into her shaking hand. He then removed his hand from her mouth and stepped back. When she turned around, he was gone. The list in her hand was handwritten on stiff white paper and contained the following items:

*MacBook laptop

*adapter for the charger

*The following: bowie knife, boning knife, scalpels (3)

*any knife sharpener

plain stationary

jewelery: genuine silver cross necklace

10 meters of electrical cabling

Beyond departed the apartment with an evil smirk on his face. He knew she'd comply with his demands.

_Way too easy. She's a simple minded housewife who cares only for her family. Of course she'd want to protect them. Those with ties tend to be the easiest to manipulate. The quickest to obey. Because they have everything to lose if they don't._

He laughed as climbed into his truck and drove off.

_**4:50 pm**_

_Everything. She managed to find everything in the time I gave her. Impressive._

A tote bag containing all his requested items sat in the secret compartment beneath the back seat. Each item had a specific purpose and would soon be put to good use. The computer he was most happy about, and would likely be the most important tool at his disposal.

_First, I'll need to reroute the IP address. That way anything I do can't be easily tracked. I'll also need to set up a series of passwords to prevent anyone from breaking in. Simple enough._

The adapter was for when he'd be in Japan, as the outlets were different than in the US. The knives, obviously, for various 'endeavors'. He had a longer list, but at the moment what he had would do. Once Beyond got to Japan he'd purchase everything else necessary.

Hanging from his neck was the cross necklace, as part of his new outfit. It carried no symbolism or meaning to him and was merely a fashion statement. An ornate and rather large fashion statement.

Electrical cabling and stationary were part of his final plan while here in L.A., something he would be carrying out very, very soon.

The woman who Beyond had threatened had sighed in relief when he'd taken the supplies from her. As though she believed she was completely safe now.

_No, you're my pawn, and your most important role has yet to be fulfilled. Be patient, all in good time. Huh, now that I think about it I didn't pay attention to whatever your name is. Oh well, doesn't matter._

_**9:00 pm**_

Beyond was laughing violently at a video he was watching online. Some comedian he'd never heard of describing what was probably the shittiest job someone could possibly have. Working the Burger King drive thru.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA HOLY SHIT I CAN'T BREATHE! HAHAHAHAHAHA..."

This went on for the next six hours until Beyond decided it might be a good idea to take a break and go to sleep.

_**January 26th**_

"This is boring!"

With not much to do, the raven haired killer was surfing the internet yet again. This time he had looked up several porn websites, just for the hell of it.

"Who the hell would get turned on by this shit? It's so stupid!" The current scene he was viewing was some guy boning a chick he'd duct taped to the floor.

"I don't get it...I just don't get it...Wait, how the hell is he going to remove the tape? Is it on her skin? Ouch haha. I'd watch a video of THAT hahahahahahaha..."

_**January 27th**_

A white truck pulled into the parking lot at exactly 4:00 pm. Beyond stepped out with a grin on his face.

_And now for a grand show._

There was a group of gangster-looking guys leaning against a few cars. Noticing Beyond, they nodded and walked to meet him.

"Hey, you ain't BB!"

"Haha, well, on the contrary I actually am, though probably not the one you were expecting. I'm here to finish Bailey's job." He removed the bag of cocaine from his coat and held it out for all to see. One of the guys got nervous and yelled at him.

"Yo dude! Don't show that shit in public man! That much coke would get us in huge trouble!"

"Oh? Well indeed I suppose it would." He put the baggie back in his coat.

The 'leader' guy stepped forward and eyed Beyond suspiciously.

"That's not all the coke Bailey promised us."

"I'm aware of that, that's why I'm willing to make you a special deal." Leader-guy, who happened to be named Diego Desaparece, folded his arms, trying to look intimidating. The man was at least six inches shorter than Beyond, so it made for an interesting spectacle.

"Huh. Well if your deal is good we might take it. If not you'll have to snort that shit yourself." He and his gang laughed at the pathetically attempted joke.

_My God you're all so stupid._

"My offer is simple. I'm not asking for money."

"Ohhhh, you want information, is that it?"

"Yes." _What else could I possibly want?_

"Uh, well, ok, what are you looking for?"

"You have until midnight tonight. Find me any information you can regarding the person who goes by the name Dawn Summers and I'll give you what you came for."

* * *

See? I promise, I deliver. As I said I would, the chapter is out quickly for your pleasure and entertainment.

Am I the only one actually reading this? I feel like I'm talking to myself. Does anyone even look at my crazy rambling notes or do they do the smart thing and skip ahead to the next chapter? Ah, well.

The only real purpose I had for writing this is just to get Beyond out of whatever he was wearing and into some badass clothes. I feel inspired! Maybe I'll draw a picture of him as he is supposed to appear :D Oh, and the last line BB speaks was also the reason for this chapter. I hope I didn't bore you with this...

Next chapter, chapter 9, will appropriately be awesome and intense. It's a 9, after all, it has to be epic! (those who haven't read Ch. 5 won't know what the hell I'm talking about...though if they haven't read that chapter I don't know what the hell they're doing reading the chapters after...) The chapter will likely be a nice fatty chapter, so it may take a while to write (like up to 3 weeks...ok, maybe just 2). There will be revealing of plans, a new character, and death. Lots and lots of deeeeeaaaaaaath. It's what I live for.

OMG fuck I have a bloody nose! No really, it's driving me crazy. I can't breathe out my left nostril and the other is pouring blood so I have tissue crammed up it. I have to breathe through my mouth THIS IS RETARDED. *very unhappy face*

Hey look at that! It's been a month since I started this story! :D

Oh. Right.

You know the drill; Review and bla bla bla...yeah.

C. Vincenti


	9. The Nocturne Of A New Era part 1

Whoa, author note at the beginning of the chapter. I have a few things to clarify before we begin. The first being...

THIS IS NOT THE ENTIRE CHAPTER.

What I'd promised last chapter was a big fatty intense read for you all, and I haven't broken my promise, but I have decided to break what was meant to be a single chapter into 2 chapters. I did this for several reasons, one being most people don't want to read a 13,000+ word long chapter in one sitting, or they don't have the time to do so. This chapter alone is 7,225 words, without the author's notes even (with them there are 8,479!). Next chapter is expected to be similar in length, perhaps a tad shorter. Also, I want to force all my lovely and devoted readers to WAIT (le gasp!) before I put out Ch 10. Because I want to pause for effect and torture your impatience. I'm evil like that lol.

There's another reason why, but if I say what it is I'll give away what's supposed to happen. I can't do that, now can I?

Oh, one more thing: I make a direct reference to the Psyclon Nine song As You Sleep here in the story. I love that song something horrorshow :)

Ok, I won't keep you waiting any longer. I'll have another note at the end, but until then I won't interrupt your reading.

This is a pretty long chapter, so get comfortable, make some popcorn, and enjoy.

* * *

_Knock knock knock knock knock..._

It was now the 28th, and the most important piece to Beyond's grand plan had been located. He stood outside the apartment door, number 494, situated in a rather luxurious part of L.A. For the gang he'd encountered, finding Dawn had been a fairly easy feat. She was a horror author, and though she was only 19, people were raving about her work as being comparable to that of Stephen King. She already had 2 books out, as well as numerous short stories.

Her first book, _Never To Conquer All_, came out when Beyond was first in L.A. He'd picked it up as something to read in between 'working'. It was a romance of sorts, but in the end the two lovers did not live happily ever after. The female character had a split personality, one side a troubled individual who tried her best to be happy, the other who couldn't get enough violence and blood and had to kill nearly every night just to satiate her need for death. Her 'good' personality met and fell in love with her psychiatrist, a man about 6-7 years older than herself. Despite their love for each other, it could not hide the woman's true nature. The common theme in movies and stories, that love can conquer all, was essentially thrown out, as the woman killed the man and only later realized what happened. She was unable to kill herself, however, as her other personality was too strong and insisted she live on. She was eventually caught during a killing spree and placed in a tight-security mental hospital, never to be heard from again.

Something Beyond could relate to very well.

While he was locked up he didn't know Dawn had come out with another book, so now he made a vow to find it and read it. He especially liked how vivid and detailed the killing scenes she depicted were. Almost as though he were doing the deed himself rather than a fictional character.

_Knock knock knock..._

This was the right address he'd been given, but no one was answering. He decided to wait a few more minutes, just to be sure.

Beyond remembered Dawn as she had been over three years ago. She had the appearance of a porcelain doll, her skin a pale cream color, her eyes so bright blue they almost looked digitally altered. She had very light blonde hair, which at the time had been cut chin-length in a semi bob. Dawn used to wear very drab clothes, especially when Beyond first met her.

When she'd come to live at Wammy's house six years ago.

Just like the raven haired killer himself, she was an orphan taken in by Quillish Wammy meant to replace L.

She had initially gone by the letter D, until she found herself an appropriate alias. That alias was what she now went by, Dawn Summers. Only Beyond knew her real name.

Likewise...

She knew his name as well.

Only three people knew Beyond's real name: A, L and Dawn.

A had been Beyond's best friend, practically a brother to him. They had shared everything: thoughts, food, illnesses, material possessions...

He had taken his life when Beyond was twelve. After that, he'd had no one to confide in, and he became quiet, cold, and stoic. Not much changed two years later, when Dawn became a new resident. But for some reason, she followed the raven haired boy around, talked to him, gently coaxed him out of his shell.

Enough for them to become friends.

Not as close as he and A had become, no friendship could ever compete with that. But Beyond and Dawn did become good friends. Their energies complemented each other well, and it was easy for them to finish the other's thoughts. Their thoughts ran along eerily similar lines, the only difference between the two of them was that Beyond acted upon his thoughts while Dawn kept her's quiet.

She never struck out at people, instead turning the negativity inwards and letting it hurt her rather than others. It was something he found both admirable and stupid.

Dawn had dark, violent thoughts, twisted and evil just like Beyond's but she could never bring herself to let it harm other people. She took the pain out on herself. A masochist by nature, but there was something about her actions that was more sadistic than masochistic. He always knew that if the right trigger showed itself, Dawn would show no restraint.

She could kill people too, she just never had before.

He was determined to find it.

_Knock knock knock knock knock..._

"Answer your goddamn door already."

_Knock knock knock knock..._

Finally, footsteps from within the apartment could be heard. A bolt was unlocked and a head peeked out shyly.

"Yesss?"

Deep blue eyes pierced through Beyond. The same eyes he remembered from when he left the orphanage.

_That's her._

"Hello Dawn."

"...uhm...are you...?"

He nodded.

"Seriously?"

Beyond waved pleasantly at the girl.

"Oh my God hi! I haven't seen you in forever, come in!" She ushered him in quickly.

Dawn's apartment was small but very well decorated. No expense had been spared as far as furniture and art. Her tastes were rather eclectic, Beyond noted; Gothic...Victorian...Asian...modern. It was a strange combination, but it worked rather well.

"Do you want something to drink or anything?"

"Sure, coffee sounds excellent."

"Alrighty..." She set a kettle of water on the stove. "Uh, hope you don't mind, but all I have is instant coffee."

"Sugar makes even the worst drinks palatable."

"Hehe...not every drink..." She looked as though there was more to her thought, but left it at that.

Beyond made himself comfortable on the love seat in Dawn's tiny living room, sitting with his knees up as was his custom and habit. The room was painted a deep red and lavishly decorated. A charcoal picture of a stream surrounded by aspens caught his eye.

* * *

_She came in with a blank, distant look on her face. To most that would be all they saw, but Beyond saw deeper. Those eyes of hers betrayed every emotion. Whatever she was thinking about was causing her immense pain, and she was trying her hardest to conceal it. Her name and lifespan floated above her head, revealing more than Beyond wanted to know about her._

_ 'Dahlia Störa...she's Swedish? What a terrible name..._

_ I want to look into her name and see what number she is, but I don't know if that O with the little dots over it would throw my answer off...'_

_ Their gaze briefly met, her bright eyes and his dark eyes. She wouldn't stop staring, but her expression changed from depressed to something softer..._

_ She looked more at ease, and a little excited somehow. As she passed by Beyond, she smiled warmly._

_ It left the boy rather confused._

_ 'Does she like me? We haven't even met, she couldn't possibly have a crush that fast, right? That look...did not seem like the kind of look a person gives some one they're attracted to...More like she wants to get to know me and is looking forward to it..._

_ What a strange girl.'_

_

* * *

_

"Here, Beyond, here's your coffee." Dahlia set a silver tray down on the marble coffee table, two colorful cups filled with dark liquid, a bowl of sugar and two dainty teaspoons displayed. She sat in an ornate red chair opposite the raven haired man, her legs crossed Indian style on the seat cushion, and took the red cup for herself. Beyond took the other cup but instead of drinking watched the young woman in front of him.

She didn't look much different than before he'd left. Her hair was a little lighter perhaps, and cut much shorter. Her clothes were still dark, but not in a drab way. Dahlia was wearing a purple long sleeve, the neck so wide it showed her bra strap. Her pants were a pair of black slacks, and at the moment she was barefoot.

A silver ring on her right hand.

Red earrings dangling from her ears.

He noticed she had a labret piercing in her lip, as well as a small tattoo on her collarbone. The Kanji for Pain. _How appropriate._

The two were quiet for a few minutes, though Beyond could tell the silence was making her uncomfortable.

"So tell me Dahlia...What have you been up to?"

She looked up from her coffee with a cynical and slightly annoyed look on her face.

"You mean since you ran off? Well, let's see, besides worrying about you...I've been writing mostly. Perhaps you've heard of some of my work, perhaps maybe?"

"You don't want an apology, do you?"

"Not really, honestly. I'd like to know why you ran off though."

_I can't lie to her...She'll see right through it. But what can I tell her besides the obvious?_

"...I couldn't stay at the orphanage. I felt far too constricted, I needed to get out and away."

Her expression eased up a bit, to his mild relief.

"You could have left a note or something. I was worried about you."

No further explanation was needed for her. She did not need to hear about what all went on in L.A. two years earlier. Despite the fact that she had ties with Beyond, she never heard about the murders that went on, the war between him and L, the fact that he'd been locked up in a mental hospital all this time.

It was his saving grace, Dahlia's own dislike for watching or hearing the news. She always said it was too morbid and bothersome, and the newscasters had such monotone voices it put her to sleep.

She knew next to nothing about the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases.

"Probably. I read _Never To Conquer All_. I enjoyed it quite a lot. You're a natural writer."

The blonde beamed and smiled.

"Heh, thanks. My other book _Gilded Sunset_ came out last month, you should take a look at it. It's about a demonic angel." Her eyes got wide and excited as she described the story.

"Her name is Leah...and how I figured out the whole demonic angel thing is that she was once an angel in Heaven, but she sinned and became a fallen angel. Then, Hell took her in and corrupted her, but she managed to escape. Her soul was tainted by it, however, and her wings are now black and red."

"Sounds like an interesting book."

"Yeah, I've already had book signings around in California, and I'm planning a tour around the country next month."

_Oh...No you're not..._

Beyond leaned back slightly in his seat and cracked his neck.

"So you've been busy I can see. When exactly did you leave Wammy's House?"

Dahlia put her hand against her face, index finger running up the side of her cheek, middle finger placed over her upper lip, and the other fingers hanging down her chin. Her classic habit: Side burns, a mustache and goatee. But just on one side of her face.

"Uhm...almost a year ago. About right after I turned eighteen. I needed out too, and I knew I wanted to move back to L.A. You knew I'd be here, didn't you? I suppose that's expected, I told you I wanted to live here again."

"Mm..." He looked down into his cup.

"Hey, you ok?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Oh, yeah I guess...I just feel bad for not talking to you for so long. We should spend some time together before I leave."

"Where are you going?"

"To Japan. I have some business to attend to there..."

"Does it have anything to do with Kira, if I may ask?"

"!"

"Hahaha that was a great expression. Yeah, Kira is way too big for even me to ignore. I read about him in the newspaper. I personally think Kira is a guy, only a man could be a big enough asshole to think killing criminals makes them a righteous person. So you after him? Gonna try and solve the case before L?"

Beyond clutched the coffee cup tightly, his knuckles turning white. He took a deep breath before setting the cup down and speaking.

"More or less. I believe I can figure this out before he does."

"Well, I'll root for you, ok? Go Beyond go! Woo!" She did a little imaginary cheering and then stood up, stretching her legs and back.

"Uhmmmmm...How long are you going to be in town before you go?" She was still bending and stretching in odd ways as she spoke. The sleeves of her shirt came up and exposed her wrists, whereupon she casually pulled on a rubber band encircling her wrist and let it snap on her skin.

"Until February 1st. I just booked my plane ticket yesterday."

"Ugh, flying is such a pain. Security is way too strict now. Last time I flew I was wearing a jacket that had buckles on it, and they stopped me because the metal detector went off. They made me take off half my clothes right there, it was so retarded. You know what I've come to discover? When people, whether it be security personnel or police men or whatever, when they search you and pat down your clothes, they never check the crotch. It's like the best place to hide shit, no one wants to pat you down there hahahahahaha. Oh my God! I have to tell you! This is so awesome...There was a jewelery fair a few weeks ago at someone's house, and I saw this beautiful cameo broach. It was gorgeous, but way overpriced. Like hardcore overpriced! Soo...what I did was I went back later that night...About, oh, I'd say 2 am...I snuck around to the back, searched around...FOUND said broach and well..." She had shifty, mischievous eyes that told the rest of her tale. Beyond found it extremely entertaining.

"Hahahahaha niiiiice. That is a story with a happy ending."

"Happy for me anyway, hahahahahahaha..."

That was one of the reasons he and Dahlia got along so well. They found the same things funny. Also, Beyond didn't talk much, but Dahlia was very skilled at filling that void with her incessant but entertaining chatter. The girl had a rather bi polar personality; She could either be a talkative, sociable individual or a withdrawn, shy wall flower. It really depended on the situation and the people she was with.

And when she was alone...her personality changed yet again.

At the surface she seemed a little eccentric and unusual. Dig much deeper and her true nature was revealed. The sado-masochist within her.

The other side of her personality that Beyond wanted so desperately to unleash.

"We should plan something soon, then. I'm not busy tomorrow, want to go out to eat or something?"

"That sounds like fun. Dahlia, I have a little bit of a request for you..."

"What's that?" She snapped the rubber band yet again.

"I'm staying at a really run-down hotel, and I'd love to be out of there. If it's ok with you, I'd like to stay here at your place until I leave for Japan. Only if it's ok with you, I don't want to pressure you or anything." _But I know you'd never turn down anything a friend might ask of you. I could demand you have sex with me and you'd probably find it hard to say no. It's a weakness of yours._

"Uh, well, if you don't mind me not being around much that's fine with me. I don't have an extra bed though, but you can sleep on the couch if you'd like. Hell, if you wanted to sleep on the _floor_ I wouldn't stop you hahaha. My place is yours, you're always welcome here."

"Thank you kindly. I left everything of mine back at the hotel, would you mind giving me a ride? I walked from there to your place."

"Sure. Oh! You're going to love my car, it's lime green..."

* * *

"Ok, I have to go and I won't be back at least until midnight. Make yourself comfortable, you can eat anything you want and if you get bored I have movies on demand." She was running around the apartment trying to find everything she needed before leaving.

"Trust me, I will be quite alright. I can find things to do easily, have no fear."

"Ha, ok cool. Uhm...Where did my car keys go?" She pulled up the sleeve on her shirt slightly and snapped the rubber band on her wrist. And again. And again. And again, red marks appearing on her pale skin.

_New nervous habit?_

She was a masochist by nature, but being so overt about it? It looked like bruises had formed even.

"Aha! Found them. See you later!"

Beyond waved good bye to her as she left.

_You've changed. You used to fear pain..._

_

* * *

_

"_Ugh...No, no, no I don't want to..."_

_ Beyond was roaming the halls late one night, unable to sleep, when he passed by Dahlia's room and overheard her talking to herself. Her door was closed but he could hear her conversation._

_ "Why...Why do you make me do this? I don't want to be your slave...I don't even like blood. Please don't make me do this..."_

_ The dark haired boy pressed himself against the door, a deeply curious look on his face._

_ 'What are you talking about? Blood? What's making you do whatever you're doing?'_

_ "NO! I don't want to do this! Leave me alone! I don't want to hurt myself anymore!"_

_ 'She's a masochist? An unwilling one, sounds like. What's making you hurt yourself, though? Another personality?'_

_ There was a long, dead silence for several minutes before Beyond heard the girl sobbing in her room. Then, he heard a change. Shifting from within the room, like Dahlia was getting off her bed. Unsure foot steps. She ran into a wall and sank to the floor. And then..._

_ Laughing._

_ Insane laughing._

_ "It's so hard, isn't it? So...Difficult for you to comply. But see, now, when you disobey this is what happens. You lose yourself. Completely." She stood up again, her footing a little steadier this time._

_ "You lie about not liking it, but I know your true feelings. You love all of it, the pain, the blood...the scarring is your favorite, isn't it? You're a sick little girl, Dahlia."_

_ Beyond was extremely fascinated, and slightly disturbed. He turned the door knob, finding it locked._

_ "Dawn! Open the door! Open the door or I'll get Wammy over here!"_

_ Slowly, she walked to the door and unlocked it. Beyond thrust it open and found Dahlia walking over to the window, where she promptly sat down on the floor. Facing away from the boy in her room._

_ "Dawn?...Dahlia, what did you do to yourself?" She shook her head, her demeanor and actions having returned to 'normal'._

_ "What did you do to yourself?"_

_ "Aaaaaagh no no no no no no..." Her head kept shaking vigorously. Scanning the room, Beyond found the object which she refused to point out. A disposable razor had been broken apart, the blade isolated for a singular purpose. _

_ There was no blood on it, however, meaning that she had probably licked it clean. He sat down next to the crying girl and pulled the sleeves of her shirt up._

_ 'Yup. Just as I thought.' Red slashes covered her forearm, and the smell of blood permeated the air. Despite that, her wrists were clean and no longer bleeding. This disappointed Beyond a bit._

_ 'Damn...I wanted to lick the blood off. She went ahead and did that for me. Is that...Why she acted the way she did? So similar...We're so similar...'_

_ A fresh wave of tears spilled forth from her azure eyes, which were wide and afraid. The raven haired boy frowned and grabbed her face so she was looking directly at him._

_ "Hey, get a hold of yourself. If you genuinely don't want to hurt yourself, you'll be able to pull through and not do it. Don't let this thing, whatever it is, get the better of you. What happened to that little blonde ball of sunshine that pesters me every morning? It bothers me less than this depressed mess on the floor." He stood up and walked out the door._

_ "I'm calling Wammy in. He can help you out."_

_ As he left, there came a soft "Thank you." from the room. Pausing, he looked back towards the door._

_ "...you're welcome..."_

_

* * *

_

"That was...so long ago..." Beyond was wandering around the apartment, his head tilted to one side.

"You always told me you hated the pain...You hated feeling like you had no choice but to inflict wounds on yourself. How much has changed! I saw what you were doing...I saw you snap that rubber band on your skin. All your own choice.

"You never really hated the pain...so what was it you hated? I think...it was the anticipation. The moment before you slid that blade across your flesh, the instance prior to slicing your skin open...that was what you hated." Leaning back against the kitchen counter, he stared up blankly at the ceiling, smirking.

"You and me...We're alike in so many ways. Blood is good, is it not? I know you agree. That was the reason you cut yourself, so you could bleed and drink it. Never wanted to hurt anyone else, so you settled for your own blood to satisfy the cravings. Am I right? I've only done such a thing once...but my own blood was not very palatable to me.

"I'm curious, however...about what your blood tastes like." His body shivered at the thought.

"I want you bound and gagged...tied up so you can't move...First I'd whip you, get your blood flowing. You'd like that, kinky girl. A little bondage, yess...Then I'd take my scalpel and drag it over your smooth, white skin...watch your life force bead up and drip drip drip...lick it off for you, maybe give you a taste right off my tongue..."

It was at that moment that Beyond realized something.

His mind had painted such a vivid image of the scene that the thought of Dahlia being his submissive slave had actually aroused him. Majorly, seriously aroused him. He looked down at the bulge in his pants.

"Oh my, and these were already tight enough as it was. Huh." It was the first time thinking about someone else's pain had turned him on so much.

"Ah, well. If you knew about the situation I am currently in, I'm sure you'd be flattered rather than disturbed hahahahahaha..." He sat down on the loveseat.

In his mind, the image of her pulling the rubber band back and letting it strike her skin until it bruised played over and over.

"Your pain is so...sweet."

Pulling down his pants, Beyond took himself in hand and masturbated to the thought of Dahlia self-harming.

* * *

"Oh good Lord!" Dahlia appeared to be choking on a large mouthful of rather spicy food, which at this moment happened to be vindaloo with rice. Her eyes were tearing up and she took a drink of water before speaking.

"Agh! That's spicy. It burns so good." The blonde laughed and decided to torture herself with another bite. Beyond just stared down at his untouched food.

"You're not helping. I ordered the same dish."

"Hahahaha it's not _that_ bad...It's really good, but it is hot. Well, ok, hot is somewhat of an understatement...Let's just go with 'it won't kill you right away' haha."

"..." The raven haired man raised an eyebrow and picked at the rice which was not contaminated by the deadly sauce.

The restaurant was fairly busy, and shouts and clattering dishes could be heard from within the kitchen. Servers ran to and from the front and back, carrying hot plates of food or dirty dishes. It was noisy and crowded, but the food had to be good or it wouldn't have been that busy.

As Dahlia shoveled another bite of atomic vegetables into her mouth, movement at the door caught Beyond's eye. A man in his fifties or so came in with a group of six. He appeared to be Chinese, and his name revealed that that was indeed the case. He wore glasses and a hideous button down shirt. But what Beyond noticed first was his lifespan.

The man would die on the 30th of January.

A final victim had been found.

_Perfect. Everything falling into place._

"Uh, hehe, sorry that you can't eat the food Beyond. We can order dessert if you're still hungry."

"That might be nice. I'm honestly terrified of this stuff." He motioned to the uneaten vindaloo in front of him.

"You? Terrified? In a normal situation that food would be more scared of you."

"This, however, is not a normal situation. I'm cornered with no where to go, and this dish has its eye on me. Unless we take action it will likely drag me away and kill me."

"Hahaha you're such a weird guy. Well, I'll make sure such a thing doesn't happen." With that, Dahlia pushed his food onto her plate, and resumed eating. She was cramming food into her mouth so quickly Beyond wondered if it really was too spicy for her.

"Purely out of curiosity, how the hell can you eat this?"

"Uhm...I just really love spicy food. To me, food isn't hot enough unless it leaves your mouth burning for hours. Like now! My mouth is all tingly ahahaha."

"You are indeed a masochist."

"Hah, yeah, I know." _I think you liking pain is endearing._

"Uh...I need to use the restroom. Be back soon." Dahlia pushed in her chair and headed in the direction of the bathroom.

"Don't forget to flush." Beyond tilted his head and added as she left.

* * *

After dinner, Dahlia insisted they go out to a nightclub. Despite there being a large number of nightclubs in L.A., only a few allowed those under 21 inside, something which hindered both her and Beyond as neither of them were that age yet.

"Gah, it's not like we're going to order alcohol or anything. And how can you not be twenty one yet?"

"My birthday is in December, Dawn."

"Oh."

Undeterred, they searched around for about an hour before stumbling across a tiny nightclub. Loud industrial music blared from inside, and a few people clad all in black stood near the entrance smoking.

"Ooh! I've always wanted to go to a Goth nightclub! It's a good thing we're both 'dressed the part', right? Haha. Sounds like they're playing music I like." She flashed an ID to the man up front and they were ushered in without any trouble. Inside was dark, save for a large number of glow sticks many people were wearing and some red and violet lanterns hanging from the ceiling. The two found an unoccupied table and sat down.

"There are a lot of gravers here tonight, I've been here before and didn't see this many."

"...Gravers?"

"Goth Ravers. They love electronic music and glow sticks, as you can see. Hey, I forgot to ask, why exactly are you dressed Goth? You almost never wore black back at the orphanage." She tilted her head to one side in a questioning manner.

"Do you not like it?"

"No, no that's not it. I personally think it suits you, I was just wondering what made you decide to dress that way."

Beyond placed his index finger against his lips. "I felt like a change, more or less. Black is an intimidating color, and I wanted to achieve that look. I think I finally captured such an image."

"You already had 'intimidating' down, this just adds to that."

"Oh did I now?"

"Yeah, you're a scary motherfucker. If we weren't friends I'd probably be running haha."

"Knowing you, you'd probably try and obtain my autograph rather than run away."

Dahlia burst out laughing, and Beyond managed to laugh a little himself.

A fast, hard electronic song came on and the blonde excitedly stood up and began dancing in the crowd. Her movements were a bit unsure at first, but as the song progressed she had the beat down and her every move matched perfectly. Dahlia swayed in rhythm to the music, her arms over her head as her lithe frame and hips shook. She ran a hand down her waist almost seductively. Beyond sat mesmerized in his seat.

_Damn...She knows how to move her body. Good lord, it's hot in here._ He took off his coat and set it on the seat next to him and continued to watch his friend dance. A few songs later she came to sit down, her breathing heavy and her face glistening with perspiration. The black sleeveless shirt she had chosen to wear clung to her body, and she tugged on it slightly.

"Wow! I need to take a break. Aren't you going to dance?"

"I'm not really much into dancing..."

"Hey, I did not bring you here so you could sit all night. You look bored, get up and move around a little!"

"No, actually, I'm quite entertained sitting here and watching you dance."

"Oh, you've been...watching me this whole time?" Beyond smirked.

"Yes, and I have to say you are an excellent dancer."

"Uh...thanks...But now that I know you're staring at me, I'm going to be self conscious about it."

The raven haired man stood up and placed his hands on Dahlia's shoulders.

"First off, you must learn to take complements better. And second, don't think about having an audience. I'm sure others have been observing you dance. You have a stunning figure, I suspect many besides myself have had their eye on you tonight."

"Not helping! And stop trying to hit on me."

Beyond removed his hands from her shoulders and bit his thumb.

"Dahlia-chan, I was not trying to hit on you, I was only pointing out the obvious."

"Really? Why 'chan', then?"

"On a whim. We're friends, yes? And it suits you well."

Dahlia stood up and put a hand on her hip, pondering a moment. She then shrugged.

"Ok. But seriously, promise me you'll get out and dance with me at least once tonight? It sucks not having a partner."

"Yes, I promise."

"Hm...Alright, I'll hold you to that. I'll be back to kidnap you when a good song comes on, k?" With that she returned to the dance floor, disappearing in the crowd. Rather than sit back down, Beyond wandered around a bit, observing the various people who appeared to be dressed in a similar fashion as he and Dahlia were.

_I feel so unoriginal here._

At the bar he ordered a small drink, alcohol-free of course, and was about to head back to his seat when some guy with half his head shaved and multiple eyebrow piercings decided to strike up a conversation with him.

"Nice outfit. You enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, quite." _Before you came and started talking to me._

"I'm a regular here, I don't think I've seen you before. Name's Art Kills. You?"

_What a pathetic name. I can come up with a better one._

"Kuroi Akatsuki." The killer took a sip of his drink, leaving Art to stare dumbly at him.

"Uh..."

"It mean's 'Black Dawn' in Japanese." _Dumbass._

"Oh...Badass. You come here alone?"

"No, I'm with a friend. She's out on the dance floor."

"Girlfriend?"

"No, we are only friends. But that does not mean you can have her."

"Heh, alright then. You two on a date or something?"

"Only as friends."

"Which one is she?"

"Short blonde hair, black ruffle top, knee high lace up boots."

Art scanned the crowd and whistled when he found Dahlia.

"Damn she's cute. I'd hit that, you probably want to too. Do you just not want to admit it?"

Beyond set his drink down, an exasperated look on his face.

"Let me restate; we are friends and that is the extent of our relationship. Don't draw conclusions so quickly."

"Geez, don't get so annoyed, I was only curious. But hey, if you decide you want to be more than just friends with her, do it quickly. A beauty like that doesn't stay single for long."

"I would never date someone just because they were physically attractive, bastard." Beyond snarled.

"Whoa! Alright, I'll leave you alone then. Christ, I don't want to start a fight." Art backed away and then disappeared into the crowd.

"Good. I was thinking you'd never leave."

_Dahlia and I are only friends. I doubt if she's ever felt any sort of attraction to me other than friendship...She certainly hasn't shown anything that could convey such emotions, and I'm good at reading her. I suppose...even if I've never seen her show such an emotion it doesn't mean it's not there...What the fuck am I talking about? Just because...I...well..._

_ Well what?_

He stared into his drink pensively.

_ What do I feel? Some sort of attraction...? I'm not numb to feelings, just unfamiliar with many of them..._

_ I'll wait before I come to any conclusions._

Downing the rest of his drink, Beyond walked back over to the table and sat in his seat. The music pounded in his ears and he mused about what 'activities' would be taking place the next day. The fate of his plan rested on the success of tomorrow, and there was little room for mistakes. Everything up to this point had gone so smoothly, he hoped it would continue to do so.

There was just one thing...one thing that would make everything perfect. It wasn't really necessary, but he wanted it just for the sake of making this something to remember for a lifetime.

He was sure Dahlia would like it too.

_Stop thinking about her like this! Just...Relax, wait it out, see what happens._

As if hearing his turbulent thoughts, Dahlia pranced over and proceeded to tug on his arm, her eyes and actions beckoning him to come and join her.

"I requested a song and they're about to play it! Dance with me!"

"Uhm..." Beyond's cheeks felt rather warm.

"Oh my God, you promised, don't back out now. Just one song, ok? Pretty please?"

"Just because the 'please' is pretty does not mean it will affect my decision..."

The blonde frowned and crossed her arms.

"...But I'll keep my promise to you."

Smiling, Dahlia grabbed hold of Beyond and dragged him onto the dance floor. The current song was just finishing up, so he took that moment to collect his thoughts and calm himself. As the beat died, so did his worries.

They were only friends, and they were only dancing.

The music started up again. A harsh electronic beat, dark and sinister. It wasn't an extremely fast song, but it had a driving tempo that could be danced to. For Dahlia, her movements came so naturally, she looked more fluid than solid.

She pushed her back into Beyond's chest and clasped his hand, letting it slide down the side of her body. It was all the encouragement he needed, taking both her hands into his and placing them against her stomach, their bodies pressed together as they moved in unison. When she removed herself from the raven haired killer's grasp, he spun her around to face him and took hold of her wrists. The girl smirked at him and began grinding her hips into his, causing him to let go of one of her hands.

With her free hand, Dahlia pushed her partner away. Her eyes told him that she was the one in charge, not him.

"Oh no. No no no no no I won't have this." Beyond took hold of her shoulders and pressed her against his body.

"I won't have you pushing me away like that. You're _mine_."

"Ooh, when did we become so possessive Beyond?"

**_Watching over you soul as you sleep_**

**_ Injecting nightmares as you sleep_**

"Since I decided I think you're a fucking sexy woman." He growled into her ear before putting his hands on her hips. Likewise Dahlia wrapped her arms around his neck, a slightly confused but somewhat pleased look on her face. They swayed in sync as the music progressed, Beyond becoming increasingly aware of how close their faces were to each other.

**_All I want is you purity _**

**_ All I want in this world is your mind_**

That was all he saw and felt. The crowd around them had disappeared completely, leaving him in his own world. The only other person he was aware of was Dahlia, the heat coming off her body, the forceful movement of her hips against his, her heavy breathing against his skin. It was almost enough to send him over the edge.

He grasped the side of her head and pressed her face into his neck, stroking her pale blonde hair.

And for a moment, everything froze.

**_I stumble past the coated watchers _**

**_ Break into a run _**

**_ Yearning for the air outside_**

Dahlia looked up at Beyond.

Those blue eyes that pierced straight through his soul.

**_I never stop thinking of you_**

His dark locks brushed against her cheeks, soft breath escaping from her lips.

_So close..._

Beyond tore himself away and sprinted towards the exit. He pushed the loiterers out of his way and ran down the road. After the stifling heat of the club, the air outside was cool and breezy.

"Out, out, out!"

Down the street, wherever his feet took him, it didn't matter as long as he got away from that place as fast as he could. The sky's horizon was a bloody red, perfectly matching his own tumultuous thoughts. He passed numerous buildings and locked shops, eventually stopping near a blinking traffic light to catch his breath.

"How...how did all that happen...I let myself...I let..." His hand pushed the hair out of his face, lips curling into a snarl.

"I nearly fucking kissed her! Right there! Rrraaggh!" In his rage he kicked a mail drop box, denting the side with his boot.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? Get a hold of yourself. Just...Go and explain it was unintentional. She's probably more worried that I ran off than anything." Beyond ran back to the nightclub, only to find Dahlia's car was no longer there.

_Shit. She's likely looking for me. I have no money and no transportation, it appears as though I will have to walk back. The whole glorious 45 blocks back._

"Wonderful, just wonderful. You sure know how to charm the ladies, B, oh yes. Such a retard! I feel so fucking pathetic." Grumbling, he turned and walked in the direction of Dahlia's apartment.

About thirty minutes into his trek, headlights blinded him and a car pulled up and honked.

"Hey! I found you! Get in here!" Dahlia waved to him.

Without hesitating, Beyond got in the car and they drove off. He was glad the heater was on, because even though it wasn't very cold out he was only in a short sleeve.

"You left your coat so I picked it up for you."

"...thanks..."

They didn't speak the rest of the way, and since the radio was off the silence was even more unnerving. After an eternity they arrived back at the apartment, whereupon Beyond fell face first into the loveseat, not out of exhaustion but just because he felt like it. He could hear Dahlia setting her things down on the counter then going over to the bathroom.

_I wonder if she's pissed at me._

The sliding glass door opened and she stepped out onto the balcony.

"Hey, Beyond, care to join me?" Slowly the raven haired man lifted his head to look. He sighed and got up from the couch, walking towards the balcony which overlooked part of the city.

_Whatever happens...I can't let anything get in the way. Everything I've planned to do hinges on my success tomorrow. Scratch that, it is tomorrow. My success today is imperative._

Dahlia stood on the balcony, staring absentmindedly at the sky. She paid little notice to Beyond as he closed the door behind him and joined her.

_Whatever happens now...I won't let it impede my plans._

"..Sorry for running off like that."

"Uh-huh. You had me worried there for a while. What the hell were you thinking, honestly?"

"I wasn't. That's why I acted the way I did." He leaned against the railing, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You didn't need to disappear on me. I wasn't about to hit you or anything."

"I was...embarrassed I suppose."

"Ha. Well, I don't really need an explanation for why you tried kissing me. Just...We're friends, and I don't think of you any other way. I trust you, and I enjoy spending time with you, but I personally want things to remain as they are, no offense meant...Wakarimashita?" She added the Japanese phrase a little hesitantly.

"Yes, I understand. It is not my wish to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Thanks. Oh, do you want a cigarette?" Dahlia pulled a pack out from her jacket pocket.

"I didn't know you smoked."

"I don't. Someone at the club handed them to me. I'm asking you if you want one though."

"Mm...Sure, why not. Do you have a lighter?" The blonde dug around in her pocket and procured a green lighter for the raven haired killer.

"Here you go." She said, dropping it into his hand.

Beyond placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, careful not to take in too much at once and make himself cough. He blew the smoke out as though sending it across the city.

"Huh. I've never smoked before. It's not unpleasant actually." Several drags later he began feeling rather dizzy.

_I do believe that is the buzz. Haha, I like it hahahahaha..._

Once he'd finished, he put out the burning tip and flicked it over the balcony.

"Oh, uh, Dahlia, what time is it?" _Shit I feel weird. Doesn't it wear off really quickly?_

"It's...2:34 am."

"Alright. Thanks." He shook his head, trying to regain some clarity.

_That gives me about nine and a half hours before I begin. I have until then to make the final purchase and situate everything else. Everything will work out perfectly._

_ In less than twenty two hours..._

_ This will all be over._

_

* * *

_Tada! What do you think of Dawn? Or Dahlia, if you want to call her that. At first I had a hard time writing her character, then I said fuck it all and basically did a self-insert. Well, sort of. I obviously look nothing like Dahlia, but were I in her place I'd say and do just about everything she does. I also hate watching/hearing the news, though sometimes I'll peek in the newspaper. That thinking mustache-sideburns-goatee thing she did I have also done, though not as often now as I used to. To be honest, the majority of my mannerisms are identical to L's hehehe.

The stories Dahlia mentioned are my own creations. Feel free to use/elaborate upon the story _Never To Conquer All_ if you'd like, because I made it up on the spot and it has no value to me. The other, _Gilded Sunset_, however, I plan on writing in real life. I own Leah in her entirety, YOU MAY NOT HAVE HER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. MINE!

By the way...What do you think will happen between Beyond and Dahlia? Lol I'm not telling... ^^

Next chapter will have the final revealing of Beyond's grand plan. Expect it to be super intense and filled with lots of killing and badassness :D

C. Vincenti


	10. The Nocturne Of A New Era part 2

Ok ok ok I think I've taxed your patience long enough. Sorry for being out of commission so long, I've been in a funk of sorts for the past month. Writing has been tremendously difficult for me. But now I'm back, and hopefully here to stay :]

This chapter is the ONE. Like in the Matrix haha. It's what I've been promising you all for like over a month. AND NOW IT'S DONE! I dance happi *dances*

This story has come a long ass way, and it seriously wouldn't have gotten this far if I didn't have people stroke my ego every chapter. YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST!

To show my love and gratitude for all the people who've read and reviewed my story, I'm going to kill this kitten in your honor. FEEL HONORED. I ONLY KILL KITTENS FOR PEOPLE WHO REALLY MATTER TO ME.

*meow*

*kills*

*dead kitty*

This chapter is slightly shorter than the last, but crammed full of action and STUFF. It seems a little bit fast paced to me, but that's just me and I usually like taking my dear sweet time explaining crap. There will be another note at the end (LOLROFLOMFG I MADE A BAD PUN BWAHAHAHA. I did that last chapter if you didn't catch that.) at which time I will be here to answer your questions and such and the like. Enjoy~~!

* * *

"Your total comes to $160.92. Would you like this wrapped?"

Beyond suppressed the instinct to glare at the sales clerk, a young girl named Valerie who wore too much lipstick, and instead offered her a toothy grin.

"No, thank you, that is quite alright." He took the bag from her and departed the store. With this out of the way, he could now officially begin his 'work'.

"But, of course, we shall start right after a smoke break. And why is that? Well, because I say so!" He lit up and took a long, satisfying drag. The moment was ruined, however, because he took in too much and started hacking violently. After the fit, he cleared his throat, shrugged, and continued smoking.

It was just before noon, giving him only around three or four hours to complete the first part of his plan.

_Well, more like the first three parts to a 3-act play. Heh, this would be great on Broadway. Maybe I should become a play writer..._

The raven haired killer finished his cigarette and drove off with a smirk on his face.

* * *

The internet was such a wonderful thing. Anything and everything could be answered just by a simple click and search. In Beyond's case, the addresses of two specific people. Even in a city the size of Los Angeles, finding them had been a rather easy task. All you needed was a name, and the internet did the rest. Location found, complete with detailed maps and the most direct route to take. Easy.

_It's practically slaughter hahaha..._

On the way to his first destination, he saw his lovely victim playing basketball on a court near his apartment with a few people who appeared to be relatives. Diego may have been short, but he was pretty skilled at the game, Beyond noted with mild interest.

_Well, you just know how to make it easier for me. Thank you for that! _He drove to the apartment complex Diego lived at and parked on the far side, then pulled out a cellphone borrowed from Dahlia. That girl was too considerate for her own good.

*69

_Desaparece had better have his fucking cell on him._

After two rings he answered. "Bueno?"

"Diego, yes?"

"Uh, yeah. Who is this?"

"Before I tell you, I need you to swear to me you will listen to everything I have to say and do as I tell you for the duration of this phone call. I'm calling you to make a deal. Act like a friend has called you, and only speak when necessary. I'm the person you met with instead of Bailey."

"Ohhh, right, hi, how's it going man! Haven't talked to in like ages!" _Apparently he knows this type of business deal well._

"Good. I have an offer that should interest you greatly, and I'd like to meet with you at your place in ten minutes. If you can't make it, I'm sorry, but I will be unable to reschedule. This is a one-time offer. You may answer."

"Uhm, well, I'm kinda in the middle of a game right now, but you say today's your only free day?"

"Yes. This is the only time I will be doing this deal. You'd be crazy to pass it up. What's it going to be then, eh?"

Silence for a moment.

"Yeah, sure, we can hang out. I'll meet you over there in like an hour, 'k man?"

"If anyone there asks, tell them your just going out to see an old friend, but need to go home and get ready first. I'll see you soon." Beyond shut the phone and closed his eyes in thought. Then he snapped his fingers together, not so much because inspiration had hit, but because now was the time to assemble his tools. With his bowie knife, he cut a meter long section of electrical cabling, wound it up and placed it in his pocket. Then he pulled out a page of stationary and jotted down a quick note in black pen. That, too, was placed in his pocket.

"Now we lean back and wait for Diego to get home. I'm going to be exhausted after today."

Diego came into view a couple minutes later, trudged up the stairs to his apartment and went inside. Still in his ill-gotten car, Beyond was going over the last details.

_Cover all the tracks._

_ Leave only what must be left._

_ Let's go._

The raven haired killer stepped out and scanned the area quickly. No one would be likely to take notice of him. He quickly ascended the steps and knocked on the door once. Diego opened it and let him in with a rather excited look on his face.

"Alright, so man, what kind of a deal are we talking about? It must be big if we had to talk in private like this." The man lit a cigarette and sat down.

"Yes. Do you know how much I'm talking about?"

"How much is it?"

"Over a kilo." Diego's cigarette dropped and his eyes went wide.

"What the fuck man! You fucking serious?"

"As serious as you are breathing." _I love double entendres._

"Holy shit...I don't know if I have enough to pay you upfront though."

"I'm sure we can work something out. Besides, it's not really the money I'm after. I do, however, have a suggestion to make. You have colleagues of sorts, yes?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Do you have anyone you could consider 'expendable'?" Instantly, Diego got the message and laughed under his breath.

"Fuck man, you thought this through. Yeah, I have a couple guys I wouldn't mind if they got caught."

"Call up one of them and tell them to meet you and me here in exactly half an hour. I'm sure by that time we will have reached a mutual agreement concerning payment and will be able to use whoever you decide to call to pick up the load. Sound good?"

"You're a crazy ass motherfucker, and I like that about you. I'll call up Willy, I don't care if his sorry ass gets caught. That kid has been more trouble than he's worth anyway."

"Don't tell him anything about the deal, just that his assistance is required." Diego nodded and dialed some number and began explaining the plan with 'Willy'. Meanwhile, Beyond stood back and cracked every knuckle in his hands, one at a time.

_Time is the most important thing here. It needs perfect timing. Perfect..._

"Alright, Willy's on his way. He lives a little far, so it might take an hour for him to get here. You like, want a drink or something-" He was harshly cut off as Beyond took hold of his wrists, pressing them into his back and pinning him against a wall.

"Thoughtful of you, but I'm running a tight schedule, so no thank you." He pulled out the cabling.

"What the fuck! What the fuck are you doing!"

"Sigh. I really don't have time to explain, sorry." Deftly, he slipped the wire over Diego's head, then using his free hand and teeth, pulled tight. A choking gasp emanated from the shorter man, and he began thrashing around violently, losing his balance and falling to the ground. Taking this to his advantage, Beyond flipped him onto his stomach before he could react and held tight onto the cabling. For good measure, the raven haired man put his boot on the back of Diego's head to keep him in place.

And all while he was strangling the man, Beyond whistled a morose tune in a cheerful fashion. The song of choice: We Suck Young Blood (Your Time Is Up) by Radiohead. An appropriate theme, if inappropriately delivered for the occasion.

After a good three or four minutes of struggling, the victim finally quit moving. Another six and he had given up the ghost. Taking a deep breath as though he'd just finished a long run, Beyond took out the note and tucked it into the dead man's left hand. The note read;

_"Let's not be upset by the circumstances. Those expressions...those emotions which play across you face, a little too morbid for me. Ease up some! It's not a difficult game."_

Satisfied with his handiwork, he departed, leaving no evidence other than that which he intended.

Act One, Scene One, complete.

* * *

Victim two was easier to deal with. The housewife he had forced into purchasing materials for him. She would be killed with one of the very items which she believed had saved her and her family.

_Well, I promised her family's safety, and I'm not a man who goes against his word! I just like leaving out little details hahaha._

Unlike the last time he'd visited, the front door was locked. As it was just a standard lock and the deadbolt wasn't turned, picking it was easy enough. He stepped in quietly and found her in the exact place as before; the kitchen. Just as she was turning towards the sound of the front door closing, he already had the cabling around her neck and was pulling hard. Despite having air cut off, she managed to choke out a plea.

"Gah!...please...ah...don't...!"

She died quickly, falling to the ground in a heap, her skin a pinkish-blue. Just like the last body, Beyond placed a separate note into her left hand, gathered the wire, and left in a hurry. This note read;

_"Frowning takes too much effort for me. I find something such as a smile better...A game, it's like a game. The faces people make are so entertaining, but only when they're genuine."_

Act One, Scene Two, complete.

And it wasn't even two in the afternoon yet.

* * *

"G-get back! What do you want from me? Take anything you like, just don't kill me!" To mix things up, Beyond had decided to show off his bowie knife to the third victim, the random Chinese guy. Finding him had, admittedly, been the most difficult, because he had been unsure of what the Romanization for each character in his name was. But with the internet, no feat was too difficult. The man's name ended up being Shen Hongwen, and with that Beyond was able to find his home and the uninteresting fact that he was a florist in Glendale. This man was attempting to defend himself, something which caused the killer to let forth a terrifying laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...No, no, please, go on! This is really funny! I haven't laughed this hard in ages!"

"S-s-stop! Don't hurt me! Uh, uh, here! Take my car!" He fished out his keys and threw them to the ground, his hands raised in the air as though he was being arrested.

"You think I care? Well, actually, the car _might_ be of use to me...Maybe. But that still doesn't change the situation."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Tsk tsk, you're too noisy. The neighbors will come running, and I can't have that." Beyond pulled out the cabling once again, and set to work strangling the man. When it was over, the last note was placed in his lifeless left hand, which read;

_"I can read you so easily. You hide behind a mask, yet I see deeper. I can decipher you thoughts with no trouble. An easy feat, but...will you win?"_

On his way out, Beyond considered picking up the keys, figuring a new ride would be nice, but changed his mind and drove back to Dahlia's apartment in the white truck.

Act One, Scene Three, complete. Now for an intermission.

* * *

When Dahlia returned home from work later that evening, she found Beyond meticulously vacuuming the rug in her living room. In fact, it appeared as though he had spent the entire afternoon cleaning her apartment from top to bottom. _Every_ surface had been wiped down, even the top of the fridge, and he had dusted all her artwork and books.

"Welcome home!" He greeted her with an uncharacteristically cheerful tone and smile. Dahlia walked in and set her messenger bag down on the ground, locking the door as she did so.

"Uh...hi...I'm guessing you had a good day, huh?"

"I did! I was out killing people."

"Haha nice. Sounds like my day. Hey, would it be too much of a favor to ask you to get rid of my boss? I don't really want to get into details, just that she's a bitch and the world would be better off without her."

Turning the vacuum off, Beyond turned towards her and gave his best gentlemen's bow. "It would not be a problem Dahlia-chan. What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I wanted to beat her with something heavy over the head, cause blunt force trauma. Quick question, is it possible for someone to die of hemorrhaging without rupturing their internal organs? I've always been curious..."

_I love how we can talk about something like murder so casually. You and I are so much alike. How deep do our similarities run? I do believe it is time for Act Two of my play to begin..._

"I wouldn't say it is. Dahlia, I bought you a gift of sorts, let me get it out..." He lifted a plastic shopping bag. "I purchased it on a whim, and I hope you like it." A white, lacy dress with a black sash was revealed as the bag fell to the floor. It was fairly short, and had thin black straps and a slight poof from multiple layers of tulle underneath the lace. Dahlia's eyes lit up, but then narrowed in suspicion.

"What's this for? What's the catch?"

"No catch, I just thought you might like it. I don't mean anything by it, I'm not trying to be romantic or anything. If you don't want it I can return it..."

"No, that's not it. I'm just surprised at this...change in character. Usually when a man gets a woman presents he wants something from her. A sandwich..._sex_..."

"I assure you neither of those are my objective. I only wanted to get you something special, if that's alright."

The blonde strode over to her friend and took the dress from him, rubbing her fingers through the fine lace.

"Yeah, it's fine. I like this dress a lot, it wasn't too expensive I hope?"

"Money was not an issue. Would you mind trying it on for me? I'm fairly sure I got the right size." Dahlia nodded and ran to the bedroom to put her new dress on while Beyond put the vacuum away and pulled out his bowie knife. He sat down on the couch and kicked back, waiting for Dahlia to emerge while spinning the blade on his thigh.

"Ok! What do you think?" She fanned the sides of the dress out and gave a little twirl, the material billowing out around her legs and showing off her pale skin. Beyond felt himself become hot, but maintained his composure and gave his approval.

"You look lovely. The dress is very fitting of you."

Walking over to the chair, Dahlia put on her best 'lady-like' act and sat with her legs crossed in a very proper manner. She pouted her lips and pretended to sip tea with her pinky up. After a bit she began laughing hysterically, and Beyond himself laughed along with her. And all the while he knew she had caught sight of his bowie knife, because once Dahlia managed to compose herself she couldn't take her eyes off it.

_I can read your every movement, I know just what you're thinking. Where did your rubber band go?_ _Your 'fix'?_

Visibly she shifted in her seat, then started picking at her lip with her long fingers.

_Something is on your mind; you want to say it but you're not sure how to word it. My knife is exciting you...hehe that sounded perverted. I'm waiting for you to make the next move._

Again, she moved in the chair, trying to get comfortable. Her lip appeared to be bleeding slightly, and just as Beyond started to think about it, her tongue licked the blood away.

She sighed heavily, trying to form her thoughts into sentences.

"Hey, uh, Beyond...Have you...

Do you have any bad habits?"

_Ah, I see your tactic. Trying to skirt around the main subject initially, make it seem natural to __bring up such a topic. I can see right through it._

"Dahlia, if you want to talk about masochism and the like there's no need to be so shy about it. We were discussing killing not long ago and that was perfectly normal." Her brow furrowed and then she shrugged.

"Leave it to you to know what's on my mind."

"It's a talent I have. And if you want to know, yes, I do have bad habits." _Such as killing people._

Dahlia relaxed a little, but only slightly. She was still on edge about something.

"Ah, well, you know about me better than most people. You...caught me that one time...Uhm, I have a question, did...were you disappointed that I wasn't bleeding anymore? The look on you face was kind of...annoyed, for lack of a better word."

_It seems as though you can read me as well as I can you._

"Honestly, I suppose I was a little disappointed. That was long ago, however, and I don't remember my exact feelings."

"You wanted to taste my blood, didn't you?"

Beyond looked up directly into her azure eyes.

"Yes. Does that bother you?"

"No, actually. If...you wanted to...Oh God, why am I even thinking about this?"

"What?"

The blonde took another deep breath before continuing. "I have this..._game_...of sorts...that I came up with years ago. Back when I was still cutting on a regular basis. I never got a chance to play it though. I was thinking...maybe...you'd like to see it, since I liked it and we both have a morbid idea of fun..." She stood up, straightening out the lace of her dress, and crossed the room to the kitchen. On the counter near a vase of lilies sat a die made of grey stone. Dahlia lifted it gingerly and placed it in the palm of her hand, feeling the weight, and walked back to the chair. With her thumb and index finger, she held up the die.

"This is the game; a player takes their turn rolling the die, and whatever number they get is the number of times they have to cut themselves. I never made rules other than that, so I don't know what would determine a 'winner' if there was to be one. But that's my game, and since you've come to stay I've had this craving for...pain, and blood, and such and the like."

Beyond set his knife down and took the stone die from her.

"What you are implying is that you would like to play this game with me, yes?"

"I guess so. I knew, out of everyone I know, that you'd be the most accepting of this, and wouldn't find it strange. Because it is strange, but both of us are strange so it's not a bad thing." She continued picking at her lip, a nervous habit she'd formed in the past few minutes. Beyond looked up from the die in his hand and smiled slightly.

"I'm intrigued, to say the least. But I am not at all opposed to playing your 'game'. This may strike you as odd, but I do in fact carry a set of scalpels with me."

"That's not odd. I used to carry an Exacto razor around with me all the time, and I never leave home without my lighter and something flammable."

The mention of Dahlia's pyromania caused Beyond to shudder slightly, and he reached up to brush the hair out of his face and take a fortifying deep breath. Then, he took a roll of leather from his coat and revealed his prized surgeons' tools, clean and sharp. He picked one up and eyed it with great interest. Across from him, Dahlia had a look on her face that was a mixture of anxiety and anticipation. Her breathing was uneven and ragged, and she was scratching her wrist hard enough to leave a mark, the very thought of dragging the scalpel across her flesh a real and distinct image in her mind.

_She's simply itching for pain. How endearing._

"I have a few requests to make of your game Dahlia, if that's alright."

"Uhm, sure. Oh, is it ok if we do this over there on the floor? It's uh, more comfortable there than here..."

"Whatever you want. It is your game. So, my request is that I administer the incisions rather than roll the die."

On the floor, Dahlia's dress fanned out and she looked up at Beyond with confused eyes.

"Wait, so, I'm the only one who'll actually be playing?"

"No, we will both play, but we are on the same team. You roll, and I cut."

"Yourself?"

"No, I cut you. I'm not much of a masochist myself, I have a high pain tolerance but it's never occurred to me to intentionally inflict pain upon my person. I promise to be gentle and not do more than you ask." He sat down, and across from him Dahlia sat thinking over his request.

"I suppose...it would be more interesting. Ok, let's do it. Just, yeah, be gentle...Oh God, ok, here I go." Beyond could hear her heart thudding as she took the die from him and rolled the first number.

Six.

She held her wrist out to the raven haired killer, who took it in a very gentlemen-like fashion. He even kissed the back of her hand before making the first incision, right below her pulsing blue veins. There were a number of scars already in place, heralding a time when this activity was common practice for her.

The scalpel connected with pale flesh and blood began welling up immediately. It wasn't a deep cut, Beyond hadn't wanted to put too much pressure in lest he cut too deeply, but it was enough to bleed profusely. Another cut, just below the first one. And another, each time deeper as he became more sure with his weapon. The last three cuts formed an asterisk. Beyond looked up from his work to find Dahlia leaning against the wall, her eyes closed and breathing more even now. She opened her eyes and picked up the die again, not wanting to rest in between.

Four.

The cuts were quick and deep, blood dripping like a faucet, disappearing into the red carpet. Some caught the edge of Dahlia's dress.

"Beyond...It'll stain..."

"It doesn't matter."

"But I like this dress..."

"I'll buy you a new one if you want. We're too far in for you to change clothes anyway."

"...k..."

Six again. Not an inch of Dahlia's porcelain skin would be overlooked. She gently pulled her wrist in towards her, and Beyond watched as she licked the wounds clean. Her tongue carefully navigated the cuts, lapping the sweet red blood that flowed through her body. Her eyes closed again and she relaxed completely, a look of macabre ecstasy on her face. Beneath his own skin, Beyond could feel his pulse quickening, and willed himself to remain focused.

One. A long single cut, traveling up her entire forearm.

Five. Right through the single cut, much in the likeness of stitches but mocking their purpose as blood pooled up and fell. Instinctively, he held out a finger and caught a drop of blood, then brought it to his mouth and quickly licked it away.

_So sweet. Like tasting fine wine._

One. The scalpel dug in and Dahlia gave a small gasp.

Four. Short and deep, the smell of blood permeating the room.

Four again. Up her arm, past the elbow. Beneath his touch the blonde winced slightly.

Three. Right on her shoulder.

_Slice._

_ Slice._

_ Slice._

At this point Dahlia no longer had the desire to roll the die, and Beyond couldn't care less, taking his weapon and carving intricate patterns into her skin as though he were an artist and she his easel. Her left arm was covered in blood, staining the dress with a crimson dye.

_I can't take it anymore..._

He pulled himself close to the girl and ran his tongue over her flesh, relishing the warmth of the blood against her naturally cool skin. This action, more than the act of cutting itself, caused Dahlia to shudder. But she let him continue.

"You are an angel, and I am a demon come to take you to Hell with me. Your soul is pure, mine is tainted, and my presence will corrupt you. Run while you're still free."

In a daze, Dahlia's only managed to respond with her eyes, which were glazed over in masochistic pleasure. She shook her head, trying to focus her thoughts.

"...What are you talking about? We're both demons here. If anything we were already corrupted to begin with. And my seat in Hell has been reserved for as long as I can remember."

Despite Dahlia's blood being divinely intoxicating to him, Beyond managed to pull away and center himself just enough to remember what he wanted to ask.

"What are your thoughts on bondage?"

"..."

"Honestly."

"The bondage itself appeals to me, but not if sex was involved. Pleasure from pain and pleasure from sex are completely separate to me. I guess strictly speaking pain wouldn't have to be involved in the bondage...but I don't see the fun in that." Having finally regained mental clarity, she shot the raven haired man a glare of sorts, somehow knowing where this would end up. Beyond himself, in the state he was in, barely noticed this, and instead absentmindedly pulled out his length of electrical cabling. He put an index finger against his lips, and his dark eyes were wide but unfocused, staring straight through Dahlia.

"...Beyond...? Are you ok?" His arm shot out and he pulled his friend to the ground, then bound her wrists behind her back. He straddled her back and breathed down her neck.

"What the fuck are you doing Beyond?" The only response she received was him dragging the scalpel over her shoulder blades and down her spine. Dahlia squirmed to show her discomfort at the turn of events.

"Beyond I'm talking to you! What's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious?..." His voice was lethargic and deep.

"What, are you going to rape me now?"

"No, actually..." Beyond removed himself from her back and walked a few steps away while Dahlia got to her knees, "...I'm going to kill you."

Those eyes of hers betrayed every emotion.

Annoyance.

Disbelief.

Confusion.

And a glimmer of something else Beyond couldn't exactly place. Almost feral...

"What are you talking about?" The tone of her voice changed dramatically, dropping to a low quasi-growl.

"Exactly that. I'm going to kill you."

"I don't understand..."

"It's simple. You are the final piece to my plan, a plan I don't want to get into too much detail about, but essentially involves me grabbing L's attention."

"Explain. I don't get your thinking."

"Very well. L is in the middle of what is probably his most difficult case to date. The only way I can get him to notice me is if you die."

"No. From the beginning, why are you trying to get L's attention?"

Beyond picked up his bowie knife and held it out in a dramatic fashion.

"He made a mockery of me and my ability, and I discovered that it is my fate to surpass him. He will fail, four's always do, and I am a nine, thus I am meant to succeed. My first attempt, if you will, was two years ago right here in L.A. I had set up a series of murders meant to challenge him, confuse him, and prove that I could outsmart him, and thus defeat him and prove my superiority.

I unfortunately made a miscalculation, underestimating his pawn Misora Naomi, an FBI agent he hired to solve the clues I left behind at each murder. _My mistake._ I was caught, sent to a California prison, and later moved to Liam Caan mental hospital. Fun times. I escaped just nine days ago. By the way, Liam Caan is an anagram from the word _maniacal_. Funny, huh? I found it oddly appropriate.

I'm going to finish what I started, beginning with making sure he knows I'm out and coming after him."

"Your logic is flawed." Dahlia said unflinchingly.

"Au contraire. The numbers never lie, they are incapable of doing so. I'm sure you remember how into numerology I was. Still am."

"Just because of a couple numbers you've sacrificed who knows how many lives?"

"Uhm...I'd ball park that at around 18-20 I've killed to date. Just a rough estimate. You'll add to that, mind you."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Everything! From the day I was born everything has been the fuck wrong with me!" He pulled Dahlia up to stand so he could look at her from near his eye level. "What do you think it does to a little kid to see death every day of every year his entire life? I've _always_ been messed up. Since the day we met, I knew you would die on the 30th of January, in the year 2004. I saw it. Along with your name, Dahlia Störa. I've known your name and death date since the moment I first laid eyes on you. I know more about _you_ than you even do. We are so very much alike it's terrifying." His eyes were wide in feigned, childish fear.

"I've never killed before." She still hadn't cracked, her voice an even, matter-of-fact monotone.

"But you do not lack the ability! I know this, I've seen glimpses of your true form. You're probably even more fucked up than I am, you just manage to keep your demon tucked away in a neat little box most of the time. I'm jealous, actually." His eyes changed to demented fascination, and he pulled himself closer and stared directly into Dahlia's pupils.

"I'm waiting for you to let your guard down and release the demon. It's taking longer than I thought it would though..." After much verbal coaxing, she finally showed the first signs of genuine fear. Not for her impending death, however.

"...my...demon...?"

"I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." He let go of her and she fell to the floor, a look of absolute terror on her face.

"No. Dear God no. Why? Why? WHY DO YOU WANT THIS?" Her voice quaked and tears threatened to form.

"It would make killing you more interesting and memorable. All my other victims have either been incapacitated or were too weak to defend themselves. I want a kill that I have to _fight_ for. Someone who actually has the ability to put my own life in danger. I strangled three people earlier today, do you know how boring that was? Give me something that leaves me on _edge_. I want to be _scared _for once in my life Dahlia..." The blonde didn't respond beyond tears. Undeterred, Beyond threw his coat off and onto the couch, then cracked his neck loudly. He took out clean scalpel, discarding the first one on the floor, and drew it straight across the throbbing veins in his wrist. The action was quick and the cut deep enough to require stitches, and he licked the scalpel clean and tucked it back into his coat.

His blood was slightly darker than Dahlia's, or at least it appeared to be so to Beyond. He bent down to her level and lifted her face up by her chin, then thrust his bleeding wrist in her direction. Hesitantly she took it into her mouth, but within moments was firmly latched on, draining as much blood from the wound as she could. Meanwhile, Beyond used his free hand to undo the bindings on her hands, and once she was free her hands wrapped tightly around his bleeding wrist, restricting his mobility. He grunted as he attempted to remove himself from her grasp, his wrist stinging as she licked it clean with her tongue.

Finally he managed to shake her off, taking a look at his wounded arm and finding a deep purple bruise forming around the gash. Dahlia's head was slumped forward, and she had stopped breathing momentarily.

_Wait for it..._

_ Act Three is about to begin. _

_ The grand finale._

Dahlia's head snapped up instantly, her mouth slightly agape and eyes wide with a look Beyond himself had never seen but was well familiar with somehow.

Animalistic.

Deadly.

Inhuman in a way.

Very familiar, indeed.

Dahlia's eyes always betrayed her emotions, but this time there were no normal feelings. That which made her human had been swept away in one blow, leaving her core exposed to open air. Her true nature revealed; a dark, terrifying sado-masochist out for blood. All moral and rationality was gone. She stood up, her head tilted to one side, like a possessed porcelain doll.

Without looking her hand found the knife rack on the counter in the kitchen, and pulled out a large, intimidating butcher knife. The look on her face said, "Hello Beyond Birthday. You've been a bad boy, now I must punish you."

She lunged out and just missed him, the knife embedding itself in a wall behind him. Yanking it out, she attacked again, her movements frenzied and haphazard, but dangerous all the same. Beyond was having a hard time avoiding.

"Ah yes! This is exactly what I want Dahlia! Let it out! Let it out completely! Hahahahahahahaha!" He leapt over the couch and the blonde came crashing after him. She stood up, sweat and blood covering her body, and the look in her eyes one of absolute hunger for death. It was refreshing to Beyond, for once he was the hunted.

Just as he was making his way back to the kitchen, and large book came flying at him and connected directly with his skull. The force knocked him off balance and he fell to the ground, next to the discarded scalpel. Out of the corner of his eye, he barely had time to see Dahlia about to thrust her knife into his torso and move out of the way. She was on top of him, leaving him trapped, so he took action before this got too out of hand. Her knife lifted again, and Beyond just managed to avoid as it targeted his face. The blade was stuck in the carpet, mere centimeters from his head. He pulled Dahlia's body down closer to him and cut deep into her jugular with his scalpel.

It wasn't enough to stop her immediately, however, and she pulled her knife up again, somehow immune to the pain and previous blood loss.

"Shit Dahlia! Get off me!" Beyond pushed her off and got up quickly, witnessing that Dahlia didn't try and get up and chase him, instead, clasping a hand over her bleeding neck. To be safe, the raven haired killer made a deep incision on the other side of her neck, and at this point she finally fell to the ground completely. Her breathing came in short, labored gasps, and those blue eyes of hers held a pleading look. Not pleading for her life, she was too far gone for that to be worth anything.

_Maybe she's pleading that her life won't go to waste._

"Dahlia, if I'd had it my way I wouldn't have had to do this. Honest. But it was the only way I stood a chance at succeeding. And I will succeed. Please keep in mind that I still consider you a friend."

He stood up and retrieved his scalpel and bowie knife, placing them inside his coat. Then, he formed a makeshift bandage for his arm. As he was wrapping the still bleeding wrist, he heard one final phrase from the dying girl on the ground. Her final words;

"...I...will...haunt you..." Anything she tried to say afterwards was too soft to be discernible, and very soon she stopped breathing.

"You will haunt me?" He spoke aloud, not expecting a reply. Upon checking her pulse, Beyond confirmed that she was indeed dead.

"Bra natt, Dahlia Störa." He kissed her forehead in an affectionate manner.

With her blood on his fingers, he drew a number 13 on the wall, followed by the number 17 right below it.

Act Three, complete.

Beyond gave himself a standing ovation.

And thus his play was finished.

* * *

Soooooo? Does it live up to expectations? I worked my ass off writing this (not really). There's only so many ways to write the word _incision _before it gets really old really fast.

This is why I split the original chapter into two parts. To give Dahlia more screen time. It seemed unfair to introduce a character and then kill them off right afterwards. That's what happened to Matt, I didn't want it to happen to Dahlia.

BTW "bra natt" means good night in Swedish. I think. I can ask my dearest daddy poo-poo cause he lives in SWEDEN if it's right. No, he is not Swedish, he's married to a Swedish woman (her name is Katie). No, I am not Swedish either. If I was I wouldn't be 5'3'' :c

I have a little contest I'm setting up. I want to see how many people can figure out the clues (what they are and what they mean) Beyond left behind at each murder. I will give a virtual cookie to whoever gets closest, as well as dedicate a one-shot filler I'm going to write for this story to them. It's titled "Would You Like A Nice Cold Fish Head?" and it will be most hilarious. GAME ON PEOPLE!

For the next chapter I'm actually planning on not writing from Beyond's POV. Guess who it's going to be? That's right, everybody's favorite sugar whore and super sleuth, the amazing L himself! It will be fun.

I love you all and I give you cyber hugg for being with me this far into my story ^^ *huggs*

C. Vincenti


	11. Revelations In Death

_ To never be swayed by emotions..._

_ To be numb to it all..._

_ To see the death of the world..._

L wanted to believe he was detached from his work, that he could do his job without letting his feelings get in the way. But more and more he saw that this was not the case, and his most important decisions, it seemed, were all based on sudden impulses and desires. The detective L had become too enraptured with his cases, and let the person beyond the letter slip into everything.

News of Dawn's death had caught him completely unaware, and though outwardly he appeared unaffected, he honestly didn't know how to proceed. It was devastating for any of Wammy's kids, _his_ kids, to die, but for one to be murdered, intentionally killed by someone, left a horrid taste in his mouth. It wasn't just about wanting to bring the person responsible to justice, and it wasn't entirely about avenging Dawn either.

But it had come at the worst possible time.

With the Kira case still raging on, L was left unsure of how to proceed in either direction. Looking into Dawn's murder would take away valuable time from his more important work, but he couldn't rest without figuring out why it had happened. Murderers don't kill someone without a reason, however heartless and evil it may be.

_Dawn Summers, age 19, killed on January 30__th__, 2004. She was found dead in her apartment, fully submerged in a bathtub of water, wearing a white dress. The water and dress were both stained with her blood from hundreds of cuts on her upper torso, arms and neck. Autopsy revealed she died from blood loss, as was obvious from the two deep cuts in her neck. She had probably bled out in a matter of minutes..._

_ None of the other cuts on her body were fatal. Why, then? Hundreds of small, superficial wounds, but none of them were deadly. Had her murderer toyed with her before taking her life? A sick, sadistic game. There was no evidence of struggle, so either Dawn was unconscious or..._

_ ...a willing victim?_

_ If that's the case, her murderer must have been someone she knew personally. Probably a close friend._

Among other evidence were the numbers 13 and 17 written on the wall in blood. The first thing L noticed from this was that the two added to the number 30, same as the day Dawn was killed.

_ Could it possibly be coincidence? No, the murderer left this as a deliberate clue, a taunt saying he was still out and would kill again when the time came. It means something more than just a day of the month._

"Watari, get me files on every killing in the greater Los Angeles area for January 30th."

With several police reports in hand, L sifted through and identified the deaths he had been looking for. Of the five deaths listed, two had been in a gang related drive by shooting. And the other three...

_Diego Desaparece, age 25. Arrested twice for drug possession, worked as a mechanic. Found dead in his apartment. _

_ Death by strangulation._

_ Traci Walker, age 37. Unemployed, wife and mother of two. Found dead in her house. _

_ Death by strangulation._

_ Shen Hongwen, age 50. Lived with daughter and mother, worked in a flower shop. Found dead in his apartment. _

_ Death by strangulation._

These three people were killed the exact same way, and what was more were the notecards left with their bodies.

"_Let's not be upset by the circumstances. Those expressions...those emotions which play across you face, a little too morbid for me. Ease up some! It's not a difficult game."_

_ "Frowning takes too much effort for me. I find something such as a smile better...A game, it's like a game. The faces people make are so entertaining, but only when they're genuine."_

_ "I can read you so easily. You hide behind a mask, yet I see deeper. I can decipher your thoughts with no trouble. An easy feat, but...will you win?"_

_ A taunt. Was it directed towards me specifically? _

A familiar feeling was creeping its way into L's skin.

If these killers were the same, then the numbers would match. He took the first word from the first note, and the 13th, 17th, and 30th word from each note. What he found was this;

_"Let's play a game. A game only I can win."_

_ A deliberately left message. And the only way to find it was to use the numbers..._

_ The numbers...?_

_ A thirteen...above a seventeen..._

Together they equaled the day of murder. They revealed a message which could only be found if a connection between the deaths was discovered.

_Why are the deaths connected? A thirteen and a seventeen._

_ Thirteen...there had been four deaths, and 13 can be broken down and added to equal four..._

_ Seventeen...Dawn's apartment number was 494. That adds to 17..._

_ But that isn't enough. There is something else..._

L only took cases that interested him. The reason he was interested in Dawn's death was because she was personally connected to him...

_That's it! That's what I've been looking for!_

_ Seventeen._

August 17th, 2002; a possible day for murder. No one died that day, but what mattered was that L had remembered that date. And apparently, _so had he_...

The three strangulations were a farce, meant to throw off police and local officials so L could decipher the messages himself. Dawn's murder would be eclipsed by these three, and since she had been killed a different way no one would discover the connection between her and the other victims. It had been set up this way.

For L alone to figure out.

_**Let's play a game. A game only I can win.**_

_ The thirteen is a calling card, hidden in plain sight. So very much like the killer himself._

Two years ago, it had been L tracking him down, and what would later come to be the name of the case.

The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases.

LABB. L is after Beyond Birthday.

Now it seemed Beyond was coming after him.

* * *

I do apologize for being out of commission so long yet again. I don't have an excuse, so all I can do is say I'm sorry to all my fans. This chapter really shouldn't have taken as long as it did, and the only reason I wrote it was so everyone could see my elaborate thought process when it came to the murders. It's a 'meh' chapter to me.

I can't say when the next chapter will be out, but I can give you a couple spoilers. Among the obvious, Beyond will now be in Japan. Expect to see some familiar faces at times :P Also, after re-re-re-reading the previous chapters, I feel I haven't hit the horror bit quite right. I will be exploring some different elements of horror, not just brutal deaths. Try my hand at making it more suspenseful hopefully, but it will still be the same Time For Tea. Plenty of death and swearing on Beyond Birthday's part to go around!

Keep an eye out for my one-shot filler story "Would You Like A Nice Cold Fish Head?". It's all about why Beyond hates flying in airplanes XD

C. Vincenti


	12. Epiphany

City lights have an annoying habit of being brighter than the stars in the sky. On a night like this, with the garish glow of signs, streetlamps and illuminated buildings turning a normally black sky blood red, all Beyond could really think about was how bored he had become. For a month, he'd been living in Japan quietly trailing the Kira case on his own...Or at least attempting to. The bottom line was that nothing had happened since he'd arrived. By hacking into the NPA's database Beyond dug up some basic information on Kira as well as L's early activity regarding the case, but this resource very quickly ran dry.

The only conclusion he could come to was that L was now working privately with a small team, and withholding a great deal of information from both the police and the public.

Such inactivity drove Beyond nuts, and in his boredom he was now smoking a pack a day just to pass time.

Out on the balcony of his temporary apartment, the raven haired killer pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth.

"...fucking wasting time waiting around. Nothing's happened, and I can't move forward until one of them does! Boring, uneventful, unsatisfying, pathetic, useless waste-of-time." He lit his cigarette and inhaled before letting the smoke out to further pollute the city.

Saying Beyond was disappointed by his lack of progress was true, but not the only reason for his unhappiness. He'd grown complacent, sitting around all day hardly doing anything, waiting for some outside force to come and shake him out of his stupor. Waiting for all his desires to show up at his doorstep, wrapped up neatly in a box with a pretty bow on top.

_Waiting._

_ Waiting for something to happen._

_ What am I waiting for? This is ridiculous._

Beyond rubbed the back of his neck, and for a moment let his hand stay there and absorb the warmth. Smooth flesh. Skin without a trace of scarring.

_No scars... _He pulled out his lighter. Cheap green plastic encasing a highly flammable fluid at great pressure. A spark to ignite it. About half empty. He stared at the thing for a few seconds before lighting it. It wasn't terribly windy out, so the flame burned without problem, a flickering little glow that reminded Beyond of his own failure.

"What drove me then?" _Animosity, jealousy, blind determination...My faith in the numbers. Everything...I need that back. I need it all back. _

_ I need motivation._

Distracted by his thoughts, Beyond had forgotten about the lit flame in his hand and burnt his thumb on the hot metal. In surprise he dropped the lighter off the balcony.

"Shit!"

He put the tip of his thumb in his mouth to cool it.

_I hate that pain!_

_ I hate fire!..._

_ I hate not getting anywhere. I hate boredom. I hate failing._

"I hate failing!" With his pent-up frustration and anger, Beyond took the still burning cigarette and smashed the tip against the back of his hand. Instant searing pain caused him to flail his hand about wildly in an attempt to alleviate it, and he made a very unattractive grimace.

"Aaarrrgh! Fucking fuck goddammit rrrraaaagh!" He slammed his hand against the side of the building, then stopped and breathed loudly.

"Pain...Agony...Hatred. Everything!"

It was all the motivation he needed.

* * *

"...That Kira bastard...How does he do it?" Beyond sifted through a minuscule pile of notes and files. Nothing said anything about how it was done, only that each and every person had died of a heart attack.

"How the hell does he kill without getting blood on his hands?"

The only things Kira needed were the name and face of his victim.

_A name..._

_A face..._

From a very young age, Beyond had been aware that if he couldn't see an individual's face clearly, he couldn't see their name. A name that floated over their head like a billboard. Through his eyes, he saw it.

_Eyes._

_ Shinigami eyes._

If the lifespan didn't matter, but the name and face were irrevocably important...

"Kira can kill someone before their time is up. Before their lifespan runs out. All he needs is their name and face. It doesn't matter so much the way he does it, what matters is that he has requirements to fulfill before he actually can kill. Does Kira have shinigami eyes too? Unlikely, more criminals would have been killed if that were true. Rather, whatever his 'ability' is seems to be hinged upon _this_ _very thing_. Shinigami eyes, names, death.

"He and I have more in common than I would have thought. How about it then? Two criminals facing against each other, and two geniuses facing against each other! If Kira's a criminal then I'm an extreme criminal! If L's a genius then I'm an extreme genius!

"And if Beyond Birthday is a freak...

"...who's possibly left to surpass him?"

* * *

**Cameo here! I've returned from the Land of the Dead unscathed and ready for action! I even have my goggles :3 *puts on orange goggles* For the last...3 months (has it really only been that long?) I've been traversing new artistic terrain as well as trying to survive the dumb winter where I live. I swear, winter lasts from October until May here :T**

**But I made a promise to myself to not just abandon my stories, this one especially. I have a goal to finish this before I go to college in late August. I'd expect there to be a new chapter within a week or two, depending on how I want to space it out. DON'T FRET, I WILL NOT DISAPPEAR AGAIN. Promise :)**


End file.
